


Operation Phoenix

by Rivvers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Regina Centric Fic, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivvers/pseuds/Rivvers
Summary: After Robin's death, Regina has convinced herself she doesn't deserve love. That wishing for a happy ending is futile and she'll never make up for her past. Emma and Henry refuse to let her give up and set out on a mission to convince her otherwise, even when Regina remains sceptical. After all, who on Earth in Storybrooke would she even want to fall in love with? Besides, she's got enough to worry about with the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin running around together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of these characters, sadly, except the original ones. They’re all mine, mwahahaha.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Regina and Emma stood together, shoulder to shoulder, both wearing proud, beaming smiles. A far cry from how they were with each other just six short years ago. Through the steamed glass of Granny’s front windows, they can see Henry finally holding his girlfriend in his arms, looking over the moon. Regina takes in a deep breath. The ache in her heart is still there, but this time for good reasons. Her boy, _their_ boy, is growing up. She can still remember kissing his scraped knees, reading him a bedtime story every night, checking under the bed to save him from monsters. Little had he known, he was the one saving everyone from the monster she could have been. Her face falling, she thought of her worse half, the Evil Queen, still out there wreaking havoc. She _had_ become the monster, just not in a way she ever thought she would. Looking over at Henry’s other Mother, she thought about how wrong Emma was to think Henry would be ok with her if anything happened to Emma. She was the mess. She was the one that kept screwing up no matter how hard she tried. Lost in her self-reprisals, she hadn’t noticed Emma pick up the conversation again.

“Sorry?”

“I said, you’ll be ok too,” Emma repeated, smiling crookedly at her.

“Oh really?” She scoffed, “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed Emma, but my evil other half is trying to bring me, and everyone I love, down. Starting with cursing your parents. Not to mention she’s having a tawdry affair with my nemesis, which I can barely bring myself to contemplate without gagging. Oh, and my sister hates me; who, by the way, is the same sister who killed my soul mate.” She finishes, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Your soul mate…hmm,” Emma sounded a million miles away, repeating Regina’s last words in a quiet, ponderous tone to herself. Regina knows that tone. Crossing her arms and fixing her sardonic look firmly in place, she waits patiently for whatever imbecilic question pops out of the idiot’s mouth next. Her patience lasts seconds before her foot starts tapping an annoyed tempo on the sidewalk beneath them. Emma grins and winks when she catches sight of Regina’s frustration. Huffing, Regina questions her friendship with the infuriating woman for the umpteenth time. Honestly, she may have grown closer to Emma the last few years but really, sometimes those charming genes ran too deep.

“How did it feel? With Robin?” Emma finally blurts out, taking Regina totally off guard.

“Sorry?” she asks, confused as to what Emma wants to know.

Emma sighs and looks heavenwards, as if for strength or courage, “Look, don’t snap my head off for this. It’s just… I don’t get the impression you felt for him what you felt for, you know, the other him…” she trails off, hesitantly.

Regina immediately knows where she’s going, and she was right to warn her not to snap her head off. That topic will be taboo for time immemorial, as far as Regina is concerned.

“Daniel,” she manages to bite out, “his name was Daniel!”

“I know, I know…” Emma hastens to reassure her that she would never forget _his_ name, “I just didn’t want to bring his name up if, in case, you know…” she stutters.

“What? In case I went all evil on your ass? Hate to break it to you, I already let that cat out of the bag,” Regina retorts, thinking she may well get eye strain from rolling her eyes too much if Emma carries on like this much longer.

“Not what I meant, Regina! I just, didn’t want to upset you. And you’re avoiding the question.” Emma points her finger at her, triumphant that she got herself back on track. Regina can’t help herself and she catches her eyes doing it again. Long used to Emma’s persistence and stubbornness, she figures answering her might at least get her to shut up, so she can enjoy watching Henry’s first dance a little longer. 

Still facing Emma, she blurts out, “I loved him. He was my soul mate and my true love. He died and it broke my heart. The End!”

Emma’s eyes go wide, “Regina?!”

Turning back to Granny’s, Regina feels herself inexplicably start blushing. Something she rarely does, which is annoying, “What?” she snaps back, refusing to make eye contact, despite her frustration at what she perceives to be a weakness in herself. She has no idea why it was suddenly so hard to say those words. Why she had to force them out of her throat.

“Say it again… say he was your true love and you’re heartbroken, say it again,” Emma demands.

“This is ridiculous!” Regina explodes, throwing her hands in the air.

“Oh my god,” Emma gasps incredulously, “you were _lying_!”

Regina freezes. There was no doubt in Emma’s voice, no hesitant rise in her tone to suggest she was asking a question. Regina always scoffed out loud at any mention of Emma’s self-proclaimed lie detector ability. But deep inside, she had always believed in it, and that scared the hell out of her right now because if Emma was right, she had been lying to herself too. Suddenly she has to get away, now. Turning to storm off, she feels a hand on her arm pulling her round. She feels the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes and can’t bear to look up. Of course, Emma is too persistent for her own good, not knowing enough not to poke at a rattle snakes nest. Two fingers under her chin force her head up. She swears, if she sees pity, she will fire ball her! Friend or not.

Finally making eye contact she doesn’t see the expected and hated pity. Instead, she sees a knowing look and a wry grin. Damn it. Emma had always been the one to see right through her. Even from the beginning. Even when she couldn’t see it herself. Stepping closer Emma pulls her into a hug, “I think we need to talk,” she says quietly into her ear. Regina doesn’t want to talk. Doesn’t want to have to think about the repercussions of this revelation or what it might mean. She’s scared, and she doesn’t do scared. Emma just waves her hands and poofs them to the mansion without waiting for Regina to rebuff her. Sighing, she pushes away from Emma, glaring at her, then turns for the bar and pours two large glasses of cider, passing one to Emma. No getting out of it then, she thinks, gracefully sinking into her arm chair and sweeping a hand to offer her the couch, eyeing Emma with a smirk.

Emma returns the smirk, well aware that Regina has staged a scene reminiscent of their first fateful meeting. She knows Regina too well now though. This is only window dressing, a curtain to hide behind because she feels suddenly vulnerable, and Regina doesn’t do vulnerable. She feels privileged that she is allowed to see behind her veneer of poise and confidence. It has taken them a long time to get here and she doesn’t once take for granted the trust Regina places in her, knowing how hard it is for the woman to offer that trust in the first place. She has probably only fully trusted two people since the curse; Henry and then, eventually, her. Eyes widening, she takes a moment to think about where that came from. Surely she trusted Robin? They were soul mates. But then, that’s why Emma had spirited Regina away in the first place, wasn’t it? That false, hollow ring in her words that had pinged Emma’s lie detector so hard she felt it reverberate in her teeth. 

She takes a moment to cast her mind’s eye over Regina and Robin’s relationship in the light of this new knowledge. Like lifting a filter off a lens, she starts to see the cracks where before she had been oblivious. How Regina never reached for him, never sought comfort from him. How his eyes were always looking elsewhere when they sat talking in Granny’s, never directly at her. How he rarely seemed to spend any time at the Mansion. Most telling of all, she barely remembered any times that Robin and Henry had spent time together, bonding or just hanging out. Henry was Regina’s world. No relationship with her could survive without it incorporating Henry. Looking up at Regina, she could see the fear hiding in the chocolate depths of her eyes, fronted by an obstinacy and stubbornness that was as familiar as Emma’s own. 

“Regina? What’s going on?” she softly probed.

Regina immediately looks away. Her mouth opens then clamps shut, her throat closing. Emma watches her swallow convulsively, willing her to take a leap of faith and let her in. When Regina jumps out of the chair and begins to pace, her leather skirt swishing against her legs, Emma breathes a sigh of relief. Agitated, annoyed, feisty Regina she can handle. Eventually she’ll be too agitated not to speak. Had she have gone the other way and become silent, scary Regina they’d have been in trouble. This way, she just has to wait her out. Leaning back against the back of the couch and crossing one leg over the other, she takes a relaxing sip of her cider. Regina’s frantic steps slow. The fifth time she passes the window she turns to the night outside and stares into it, like it has all the answers she seeks. Emma is just about to risk her neck and try to prompt her when she hears her speak, her tone low and strained.

“How do I know?” Brow creased in confusion, Emma once again opens her mouth to interject. Before she can, words spill from Regina in a torrent, like a floodgate has been opened.

“What if he was a soul mate but not a true love? I’ve been researching, they’re not synonymous. What if he was only right for me then, when I was that young woman desperate to escape my fate? I am a very different woman from who I was then. I wasn’t the Evil Queen, yet,” Regina laughs derisively at herself and swoops back down to sit in the arm chair. Leaning forward, she fixes Emma with an earnest expression, anxiety exuding from her.

“Emma, what if it was all for nothing? What if I missed my chance because I rejected him then and that was it? What if you only get one shot at it and I let it go? Maybe I’ve ruined any chance I had at a happy ending because of it, now I’m just destined to never be loved…”

“Ok, first? You are loved. Second? That sounds like bullshit to me. I know plenty of people that screwed up their first shot at love and they did all right,” Emma quickly rebuts her theory, “Look, let’s start at the beginning, what did the fairy dust actually say about Robin?”

Regina stared at Emma for a second. Hope ran in that family through and through, didn’t it? Cut them in half and it would spell ‘HOPE’ right through their middle! Sighing, she decided to play along or she’d never get any peace, “Tink said my soul mate bore a lion tattoo,” she admitted.

“That’s it? Seriously? And Robin was the only man who had a lion tattoo in the whole of the Enchanted Forest was he?” Emma was incredulous, she hated this fairy tale crap.

“I don’t know!” Regina exclaimed defensively, “I didn’t think to ask how it works or if it sends you an email Emma, I just accepted it! I was a different person back then.” She leans back, folding her arms huffily, glaring at her.

“And when she reintroduced you to ‘Mr Right Tattoo’ here?”

“Emma…” Regina sags in her chair, feeling defeated, “I just wanted love. And that, right there, is the crux of my problem. I wanted it so badly and roped everyone in to helping me find it, then it drops in my lap? Fated? Destined? I had to go with it! And when I started to question it, I felt guilty…” she trails off, averting her eyes.

“Why?”

Regina can’t sit still again and walks to the other side of the room, fiddling with the ornaments arranged on the shelf there. She’s stalling and Emma knows it. Knows this has all led up to this moment. Regina never did do well with guilt. In the past, she had transferred her guilt to others and punished them for it. Now days, she put herself at risk to try and make amends. Which might explain her willingness to sacrifice herself to the dragon in the mirror world. Emma knows she can’t let her retreat again.

“Regina, please? I won’t judge you and you can trust me, I swear on Henry’s…”

Regina spins around before she can swear on their son’s life and screams, “Because of what I put you through, because of Marian. Because of what I put her through, or who I thought was her. Because of what Zelena let happen and hating her for it…” Regina’s face starts to crumple and tears start to roll down her cheeks, shocking Emma, “because… because if he wasn’t my true love then all of it was for nothing…” she spun back to face the wall, unable to bear Emma seeing her break for one second longer. Taking deep, gasping breaths, she battled to get herself under control.

Emma felt like a veil had been lifted, she got it now. Oh boy, did she get it. Regina was torturing herself for not loving him as much as she thought she should. Torturing herself for putting other people at risk and hurting them because of her clinging onto something she thought she had to, even if it wasn’t what she really wanted. Emma’s face is a mask of sorrow and empathy. She knows she won’t be accepted if she tries to approach Regina right now though. Swallowing down any platitudes, she decides to carry on as if it was a given that Regina had accepted everything she just said, instead of wallowing in it.

“Right, Ok. Well, let’s ask Tink.”

“No.” 

“Why not?” Emma thinks this is the most logical course of action. If they find out Tink messed up, then there was hope. God knows she wasn’t the most effective fairy, then or now. Regina’s true love might still be out there.

Regina spins to face her, all traces of tears are gone. Now, her face is twisted into an angry sneer.

“Because I can’t take finding out he was my true love and yet it still left me wanting. I can’t take finding out there’s no hope. I can’t take knowing no one will ever love me for me. I am better off not knowing and accepting the facts and if you have _any_ regard for me at all… You. Will. Drop. This!” She thunders out the last words, moving to tower over the still sitting Emma to hammer her words home. A puff of purple smoke consumes her before Emma can respond and Emma is left staring in shock at the space she occupied only a moment prior to her outburst. Gently placing her glass of cider down on the table, she slowly gets up and leaves the mansion. Closing the door just as gently she looks up for a moment at the upper windows then turns and steps onto the path, heading home, deep in thought.

Regina watches her leave, partially hidden behind her bedroom curtain. Collapsing onto the chaise longue, she places her elbows on her knees and her head drops into her hands. She has never felt so drained, so exhausted. How many more times would she try only to fail? Reinvent herself, only to be at the mercy of the Evil Queen, again? Her Mother’s words still reverberate in her mind, haunting her, ‘love is weakness’. An image comes into her mind of Henry, standing up to the Evil Queen and telling her ‘family’ made him strong. No, she shakes her head, Henry has only ever been her strength. Pushing herself to her feet and going through her night-time routine in a daze, she continues to pick at herself. Why can’t she find a partner to share her life with if she was open to love? Was she open to love? 

Her mind races at a mile a minute, throwing all kinds of evidence and proof of her self-doubt at her. Remembering the brief hiccup into insanity when she thought she and Emma might grow closer that way, she snorts suddenly. Wouldn’t that make Emma and Henry sit up to know she wouldn’t care if it was a man or a woman, she thinks, smirking. She’s not sure why she’d never shared her brief affair with Maleficent, she guesses it just never came up. Returning to more maudlin thoughts, the black cloud that’s been hanging over her for months descends again. She just aches to share her life with someone that means something. Someone to come home to, to care about her, to support her unconditionally. Someone who made her heat beat faster and could reduce her to a puddle with the right words and touch. Was that too much to ask? 

Oh, she knows the Charming’s and a lot of the town have her back now. But, all of them, barring perhaps Emma and Henry, would most likely be quick to turn on her if anything were to happen that pointed even slightly in her direction. Being blamed for Archie’s fake death still left a bitter taste in her mouth, it had hurt her deeply. Would she ever be able to make up for what she had done? Would she be forever condemned to pay, over and over again? And if so, does that mean she didn’t deserve love? Sinking between the sheets, Regina gave into her heartache and cried, as quietly as she could; even in her misery she thought of Henry. She didn’t want him to worry about her when he came home if he overheard her. 

Outside her bedroom, Henry sat with his back to her door, listening to her soft cries, face clenched in sympathy. He had headed home only a few minutes after seeing his embarrassing Mothers teleport away, having already secured a second date with Violet for the following day. Bursting to share his happiness, he had jogged home. On seeing most of the house in darkness he had slowed on reaching the door and quietly let himself in, allowing him to overhear a conversation he doubts either Mother ever wanted him to be a party to. Each tiny sound of grief and pain pulled at his heart strings. Clenching his fists, his face took on a determined look. He needed a new operation name. When he thinks about how far his Mother had come in the past few years, he can’t let her give up. If anyone deserved someone to really see them, love them, it was her. Now days, it’s like she’s been reborn. That’s it, rebirth! Getting to his feet he ambles to his room, already plotting. Operation Phoenix is born, he thinks to himself, smiling in satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stumbled down the stairs of the loft, yawning. Most of the night had been spent wracking her brains for how to help Regina. She considered her one of her closet friends and seeing her tormented was eating at her. Taking a seat in the kitchen, she gratefully grabbed a cup of coffee, prepared just the way she like it. Snow was on the sofa. Phone in hand she was making another video of her and baby Neal to leave for David. Emma glances at her father, lost in his slumber of oblivion. She knows she has a certain amount of fortitude, she had to, growing up in foster care, but she is in awe of her parent’s strength of will. Looking between them she considers Regina’s conclusions about how she felt about Robin and why. Before she can censor herself, her traitorous mouth betrays her.

“Mum?” Emma is always humbled whenever she sees Snow’s look of sheer delight when she calls her that. Snow hurries to put Neal in his crib and comes to sit at the counter with her, smiling happily.

“Yes Emma?” she’s so obviously desperate to be there for her that Emma feels a twinge of guilt for resisting help all the time.

Staring into her coffee cup she mumbles, “How did you know you and dad were true loves, before you ever broke a curse?”

“Oh, Emma,” Snow reaches out and takes her hand, “you and Killian are meant for each other! Don’t ever doubt that. You make him a better man and he helps you be yourself...” mortified at her mother’s misinterpretation Emma squirms on her chair.

“Yeah, thanks Mum,” she manages to squeak out, stopping her before she can go on and cause Emma’s flush to become permanent “but, not what why I wanted to know.”

Snow frowns, “Oh?”

“Please Mum, just trust me, it would help… me to know” she begs, looking at her with what she hopes is a pleading look.

“Ok… I guess it was fate,” Snow starts wistfully, not noticing Emma wincing again

“Not helpful Mum, I need more than that…”

“Well,” she goes on, “it was like, no matter what happened in our life, we were forever destined to cross each other’s paths. Each time we met, it felt like it gave us a new part of the puzzle, showed us another way we fit together. We couldn’t have fought it if we wanted to. As the chance encounters grew more numerous, I started hoping to see him. Yearning to see him. And suddenly? He would be there! Somehow, I pretended like I didn’t care, but he knew!” Emma watches Snow’s face as she drifts off into a dream word that makes her smile so serenely, it feels like Emma is intruding on something intimate just by witnessing it.

“The first time we kissed, it was like coming home.”

“Eew… Mum! TMI!” 

“You asked…” Snow laughs.

“So, there was never any doubt?”

“It wouldn’t have occurred to us to ever doubt what was between us once we acknowledged our feelings.” Snow seemed confused as to why it would even cross Emma’s mind.

“Acknowledged them?”

“Oh yes, true love can’t be one sided, both parties have to acknowledge the depth of their feelings to the other.” Snow expounds confidently. Emma frowns, introspective again. Snow notices this time and looks disconcerted, worried she has upset her, “Are you ok sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Emma absently responds, looking up when Snow touches her arm in concern, “Yeah, sorry. Thanks Mum. I’ve got to get to the station, leave dad a note telling him the deputy has his shift until after dinner time, so he has some time with Neal, ok? Love you both.” Kissing Snow on the cheek she flies out of the door, like a woman on a mission.

 

**********

Regina was preparing breakfast for Henry, waiting to hear his thundering feet on the stairs. He’d been like that since he was old enough to walk, regardless of how many times she told him not to. Now it was a reassuring sound, her son was home and safe. As she heard him skid around the corner into the kitchen she put on her disapproving face. He barely batted an eye at it, grinning and leaning in to give her a kiss in the cheek. It shocked her for a moment that he didn’t need to stretch up anymore. Soon, his childhood would be behind them all forever. The sadness that hit at her at that thought made her turn back to the toaster, lest he see it and question her happiness. No way could she deal with that today.

“Mom, can I have my toast to go? I kinda promised Violet I would meet her on the way to school and I’m running late.”

“And whose fault is that dear?” she smirked, nevertheless preparing a bag for his breakfast. 

“Thanks Mom,” he grinned and in another whirlwind of noise he was gone. The clock in the den sounded extraordinarily loud in the sudden silence. Shaking herself, she decided she would spend the day at the office catching up on paperwork. Not the sheriff’s office paperwork of course, no urgency there. Certainly, she wasn’t avoiding a certain employee from there, not at all. Just organising her day in the most efficient way. Spotting the magic books she had left on the hallway dresser, she scooped them up as well; no harm in doing a little research to try and help the idiots while she was at work today. Feeling pleased at her plan for the day, she nodded decisively to herself and started the Mercedes, a mild smile on her face. Her smile would have fallen had she been able to see Henry duck down main road instead of towards school, heading for what looked suspiciously like the Sheriff’s station.

Reaching her office with minimal people contact, Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Settling easily into her role as Mayor, she ploughs into the budgets, zoning requests and maintenance issues. Paperwork may be the bane of small town life, but it was easy to lose herself in. She was so caught up in her work, the research she planned was left forgotten until late afternoon. Hoisting the heavy magical tomes onto the desk, she sat down with a determined look and flicked opened the first dusty cover, happily finding another way to lose herself. She had completely forgotten she hadn’t eaten all day until an unwelcome, red leather clad arm reached across her desk into her line of sight, dropping a bag from Granny’s unceremoniously on the book spread across the blotter.

Knowing exactly who it was without looking, Regina mumbled a thank you, doing her utmost best to look way too busy to possibly stop and talk right now. Hoping against hope Emma would take the hint. In complete disregard to her wishes, Emma decides to be even more overtly obnoxious than usual; leaning back into the chair and crossing her booted feet on the corner of the desk. Regina feels forced to acknowledge her, if only to glare at her as a matter of course

Finally gaining eye contact, Emma crosses her arms and smirks, “Henry’s on his way.”

“What? Why?” Regina asks, bemused. Tonight is Emma’s night to have Henry. Glancing at the clock, she sees it’s after school is out. He’ll already be on his way.

Emma takes a leaf from Regina’s book and rolls her eyes, “Because we’re going to see Tink.” 

“Emma!” Regina leaps to her feet, incensed, “I told you not to pursue this, at all! Now I find you’ve told my son?” she demands, furious with the perceived betrayal.

“Mum? Why are you shouting at Ma?”

Looking away from a still infuriatingly smug Saviour, she sees Henry looking disappointed. Immediately her ire deflates, as it always does when it comes to Henry.

“Henry,” she begins, somewhat more calmly, “I don’t know what Emma told you, but…”

“She didn’t tell me anything,” said Henry, joining his mother in the irritating smug grin department, “I overheard you last night.”

“Before you say anything, I already lectured him about earwigging,” Emma adds, glaring at him for good measure.

Sitting down before her legs give way, she eyes them both, “So what is this? An intervention?” she mocks.

“Yup!” Henry grins. God help her, she cannot resist that smile. “We’re going to get Tink to tell us how she found out about your true love. Then get some fairy dust from blue. Then do the ritual, or whatever it is, again, and find out for sure what’s going on.” He outlined, ticking off each point on his fingers.

“Henry…” Regina started to protest, a tear in her eye at this display of her son’s unconditional support.

“Mum, I know you’re scared, and I get that. But, I believe in you, and I know there is a true love out there for you! You’re ready Mum, this is your time!”

“How do you know?” she asked, practically whispering, not daring to believe.

“Look down,” Henry said with an affectionate smile.

Regina looks at the books on her desk, confused, “What?”

“You’re trying to help Grandma and Grandad. Nobody’s asked you to, you just want to help. Because you’re a good person. That’s just one of about another thousand reasons why I believe in you Mum.”

Emma smirked at her, nodding towards Henry, “Also, you raised the boy with the heart of the truest believer Regina, how can you not believe?”

“Hey,” objected Henry, laughing “the young _man_ with the heart of the truest believer please, if you don’t mind”

They all laugh together for a moment. Regina looks at them both, feeling her heart swell. Her biggest supporters, her pillars of strength. She nods, fear and excitement shining bright in her eyes.

“Let’s do this!”

 

**********

 

Outside the Lost Boys hostel, Regina and Emma were arguing. Henry was leaning against the fence by the gate, playing with his phone. Long experience has taught him to just to wait it out. Both his mothers could be volatile women, but they always worked it out eventually.

“Regina, she’s a social worker. It’s like, her job, to be nice to people now!”

“And I’m telling you if I go in there with you we will not get one ounce of help from her Emma.”

“She seemed to forgive you when she introduced you to Robin again at Granny’s”

“Yes, she seemed to,” Regina blew her hair out of her face, wishing she could do the same with her frustration, “but, going in there now and telling her thanks for that but you were hopelessly wrong and now do it again the right way, is not going to endear her to me now, is it?”

“Mom’s got a point Ma.”

“Fine!” Emma spins on her heel, giving in now they are both ganging up on her. Reaching out and grabbing Henry’s arm she drags him to the front door with her and before she can rethink their plan she hammers on the door. Glancing back, she can’t see Regina anywhere, she must have already ducked out of sight.

A young lad answers the door and happily takes them to Tink, who’s buried under laundry in the utility room. Henry, being the sweet boy that he is, dives in and starts folding with her, getting rewarded with a grateful smile from Tink.

“Hi strangers, what can I do for you both?”

“What, we can’t just stop by for a visit?”

“To a hostel filled with prepubescent hormonal teenage boys? Sorry Henry” she added when she saw him grimace.

“Fair point,” replied Emma, laughing. Leaning forward she rested her elbows on the counter, getting closer to Tink as she whispered conspiratorially, “We need some information on how to use fairy dust to find someone’s true love.”

“Oh, do you now?” Tink gave up on the never-ending laundry and beckoned them to her office. Getting a juice from the fridge for Henry and two root beers for her and Emma, she sunk into her chair, gesturing for them to go on.

“See, it’s like this Tink. We, erm, we want to…”

Henry seemed to have picked up rolling his eyes from both his mothers. How was his Ma, a former bail bondsperson, so inept at this? Shrugging, he jumps in before she can mess this up for them, “Ma wants to know if she and Killian are true loves. But she doesn’t want anyone to know because she doesn’t want the fuss.”

Emma stares at him, mouth gaping open. Tink is delighted, clapping her hands together and squealing. “Oh, Emma. Of course I’ll help you,” off Emma’s glare, she hastily corrects herself, “Of course I’ll tell you how to do it.” She proceeds to tell them they need a lock of hair from Emma, fairy dust, a rhyming chant and a power vortex. Having written out the rhyme she then looks down heartened. “I don’t know how you’ll get Blue to give you some dust though, or where to find a vortex.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Emma winks, “We’ll figure it out, thanks Tink.” They leave her staring off into space, lost in another world where she once had wings.

Dashing out into the street they look around for Regina. As they move away from the hostel a figure steps out from the hedgerow, startling them.

“Honestly, you two are about as good at subterfuge as Snow is at keeping a secret,” Regina scoffs.

Emma smiles smugly, “Oh, really? Is that why we now have the ritual to find your true love then? Hmm?” Enjoying Regina’s shock, they tell her all about the ritual, and the two problems facing them. Regina shrugs off the vortex issue, stating the well in the woods is perfect. To which Henry facepalms, saying of course it is. Emma looks none the wiser and the two Mills’ share a fond look of exasperation. The fairy dust seems to be the only thorn in their side now. Regina, for once, is at a loss as to how they can get past Blue.

Henry’s face suddenly lights up, “We don’t tell her we need it for true love! We tell her we need it to freeze something.”

“What?” asked Emma, “how will that persuade her?”

Regina seems to have caught on, a smile playing around her lips while she regards Henry with a look of pride. Henry smiles back at her and Emma huffs, annoyed she’s being left out. Henry gives her a sympathetic look, his face dropping, “Sorry Ma. When you were… when you were gone for a while, after the author mess?” Emma nodded, smiling at him sadly. She knows he meant when she became the dark one and was transported to the enchanted forest. “Pongo got really hurt in a trap the merry men had left in the forest. We couldn’t calm him down, so Snow went to Blue and asked for some fairy dust..”

“You froze him to help him!” Emma jumped in, catching on, “So we could go to Blue and say there’s a hurt animal and she’ll give me some?” she asked Henry hopefully.

Henry shrugged, “Don’t see why not. You are the saviour after all,” he teased, grinning at the expected grimace Emma made when she heard the dreaded ‘S’ word. High fiving her amazing son, Emma swept them in front of her and started hurrying them along, “Let’s go, let’s go. No time like the present. Hurt deer and true love waits for no man, or woman!” she chided them, eager to get this show on the road.

 

**********

 

Standing around the well at just after ten that night, Henry and Emma were watching Regina expectantly. She had a lock of her hair and the rhyme in one hand, the fairy dust in the other. She’d been standing there, looking into the well, for the last five minutes and Henry was starting to hop from one foot to another impatiently. Emma rested a calming hand on his shoulder; she knew Regina was struggling to get her courage up. Although, she wishes she had the foresight to bring blankets. Movement from Regina caught her eye and she looked up hopefully, only to see Regina walking rapidly towards them, and past them. Henry and Emma gave each other a discouraged look, then Emma shook her head at Henry. Holding her hand out to tell him to wait there she ran after Regina. She overtook her easily and stood in her path, expecting anger. When Regina looked up she saw naked terror instead.

“I can’t,” Regina wheezed out, “Emma, I can’t. Please…”

Glancing around, Emma saw a fallen log and guided Regina to it, helping her sit. Crouching down in front of her, she peered into her eyes, waiting for her to make eye contact. When she did, a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Emma’s heart clenched in sympathy at the pain in her face. Reaching up she gently wiped the tear away. Determined to help this woman who meant so much to Henry and had come to be her best friend, she begged her mind to find the right words. This was always more Henry’s forte than hers. 

“You know, Henry called this Operation Phoenix.” Mentally smacking herself upside the head, she opened her mouth and went to try again, only to be interrupted by Regina.

“He did?” Emma nodded, a smile starting to creep onto her face at the wonder in Regina’s expression. Even when Henry wasn’t there, he was helping her do the right thing it seemed.

“A rebirth,” Regina whispered. Hope started to flicker in her eyes again. Emma tried to fan the flames.

“You can do this Regina. This is your time, I feel it in my bones that it’s gonna be a good result! Trust me.” She pleaded.

Regina looked down at her and laughed, “You feel it in your bones because your knees can’t handle squatting in a crouch for five minutes while I have a meltdown.” Emma look affronted and Regina snorted, standing abruptly and pulling Emma to her feet. Still holding Emma’s hands, she looked into her eyes and saw the belief that shone in them for her. Nodding, she walked back towards the well, stopping for a hug from Henry to fortify her resolve.

Standing over the mouth of the well, she took in a deep breath. Opening the slip of paper holding the rhyme she read it through once briefly. Eyebrows raising, she turned back to Emma and Henry, “I really have to read this trite, sappy nonsense out loud?” she whined. 

Nodding happily and grinning widely, Henry made get on with it gestures. Turning back to face the well she heard Henry exclaim and a rush of movement. He appeared at her side a moment later and laid his mobile phone on the edge of the well, fiddling with it for a second. At Regina’s enquiring look he shrugged and said, “Better record it, we don’t know what it’s going to say or how much, do we? I don’t want to miss even one word.” With a shy smile, he hugged his mother again and went to stand with Emma again.

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Regina straightened her spine and lifted her chin. If she was going to do this, she was damn well going to do it with her head held high. Before she could chicken out again, she threw the lock of her hair into the well and started the chant, throwing the fairy dust in when it was appropriate as well.

“With this gift, I beg for me,  
With this rhyme, I ask you please,  
With this dust, I plead you’ll see,  
Who my heart’s true love may be.”

Finished, she looked down. At nothing. Looking over her shoulder at the other two for inspiration, she rolled her eyes when they both just shrugged and walked over to her. As they came closer, a white fog seemed to swirl in the depths of the well, growing in brightness and width as it reached the top. A beautiful sound emanated from the mist. Like a thousand angelic voices, all singing together in perfect harmony. Regina listened, open mouthed, as the voices sang to her.

“ You seek to know a fate unsure,  
If of true love, you are assured.  
A soul mate bearing their lion tattoo,  
Will help you pave the way anew,  
To your true prize so far away.  
Your true love is of purest heart,  
Their counsel and support, in part,  
Will be the key, that unlocks your heart.  
A reflection of that which you knew,  
To bring you love, both pure and true.

As soon as the voices stopped, the white fog began to shrink, dropping away out of sight into the depths of the well. Regina felt numb, she had heard the line about her soul mate bearing a lion tattoo. It was all true, he was supposed to have been her everything and now she had nothing. Someone jumped in front of her excitedly, shaking her. She focused on Henry and was amazed to see him looking ecstatic. When he realised she looked shell-shocked, he glanced at his other mother for help. Emma replaced him in front of her.

 

“Regina?” Taking the time to look at her thoroughly, she sighed, “and you call me the idiot.”

Snapping out of her funk at the insult, Regina glared at her, “that’s not funny right now Ms. Swan.”

“Oh don’t Ms. Swan me, Regina.” She said forcefully, “you didn’t listen to a word past what you expected to hear did you? The bit about your soul mate has a lion tattoo, did you?”

Annoyed now, Regina pulls away, getting ready to storm off. Only to find Henry had shot around her and was holding his hands out to her to stop her running, “Mom! Please don’t poof away. It didn’t say that. It said your soul mate bore _‘their’_ lion tattoo.” He blurted out, eyes wide, begging her to listen.

“Their?” she repeated, not understanding. 

Emma came around to stand beside Henry, hope shining all over her face, “Regina, we need to go home and make you listen to that over and over again. Because, it sounds to me like Robin was just a way to help you be ready to accept your true love when you found them. 

Henry was nodding so hard she feared for his neck, “Mom, it said your true love was pure and true, that they’d have the key to unlock your heart, that when you met your soul mate you’d still be far apart from your true love. But that was in the enchanted forest, wasn’t it? And then you came here, then went back and met him again, then he came here with you and now we’re all here and…”

Emma started laughing, wrapping a hand around his mouth to stop the babbling, “Henry, go and get your phone. Let’s go back to the mansion and we can play it to your Mother until she starts believing too.” Henry nodded again and darted off to grab it. Emma turned Regina towards the car and took her arm. She still seemed shell-shocked. Slowly, as if in a trance, her head turned towards Emma.

“There’s hope?” she asked, plaintively.

“Yes Regina, there’s a true love out there for you. There is most definitely hope,” Emma confirmed.

As it sunk in, Regina found her footsteps were lighter, she felt uplifted. A part of her felt freed. She was worthy. She could have love too. A smile slowly spread across her face and suddenly she couldn’t wait to get home and listen to the recording herself. It sounded like there were a few important points she had missed.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday dawns with clear skies and a brisk chill in the air. As Regina darts about the kitchen, she can hear Emma and Henry stirring. She smiles, thinking again about last night. They had been so excited they hadn’t made any sense, babbling nonstop. In the end, she had invited Emma to stay in the guest room and sent them both to bed, promising them they could talk about it in the morning. 

She hears them meet in the hallway, where they immediately begin to discuss the words they’d heard from the well. Stifling a sigh, she yells at them to eat first. Sheepishly, they come and sit at the counter. Placing their bowls and toast on the surface she sees Henry has a hand-written page in front of him. He beams up at her, “I wrote it all out last night Mom, so we can go over it properly today.” Ruffling his hair, which he hates and automatically ducks away from, she returns his smile and serenely carries on cooking pancakes. Out of the corner of her eye she can see him shake his head. He can’t understand not wanting to analyse it in detail to find out more. For her though, after finding out all was not lost, she feels relaxed. Not a care in the world. She doesn’t feel she needs details. It’s enough to know there is hope, for now. She wouldn’t get in their way though, they’re adorable when they’re on a mission together.

Stuffing toast in his mouth Henry says to Emma, “So, this bit where it says a soul mate bearing _their_ lion tattoo helps to pave a new way to the true prize that Mom’s far apart from, do you think that means he’s here or in the enchanted forest? Or some other world that’s far away?”

Emma ponders it for a while, slurping up Regina’s amazing coffee that always seems like it’s brewed to perfection. “I think,” she says, slowly, “that it means he’s here.” 

“How so?” asks Henry excitedly.

“Because it states that Robin would help pave the path to them. And he wasn’t here in the first curse, Regina didn’t know him. He certainly didn’t do any paving the first time she met him. So, it stands to reason it means the second time they met, and then they were together here.” Emma says, pleased with her deductive reasoning skills.

Regina is keenly aware that they keep using the male pronoun, making a mental note to have that chat sooner rather than later in case they start trying to set her up with every God-awful bachelor in Storybrooke. She’d seen what was on offer and she’d much rather go and beg Maleficent for another affair than be with any of them. 

“What about this bit,” Henry continues, reading from the page, “where it says. ‘Their counsel and support in part, will be the key that unlocks your heart’, do you think that means they’re a counsellor or something?” Regina’s eyes go wide, horrified Henry might try and set her up with Archie.

“Nah, I think it means they’re a good listener.” Emma says, winking at her. Regina lets her breath out in relief, not even aware she had been holding it in. Smiling gratefully at Emma, she flips the pancakes, keeping one ear on the conversation behind her to head off any moronic suggestions.

Emma points at the second to last line, “I still don’t get this bit, ‘A reflection of that which you knew’, what is that supposed to mean?”

Henry frowns, deep in thought. Emma finishes her toast and happily accepts the first pancake, letting Henry think for a while. He had an amazingly perceptive mind for his age, most of the time. Regina shoves a pancake under Henry’s nose, startling him. He slowly starts to eat it, absentmindedly. Half-way through he sits up and looks between his mothers. “I think it’s one of two things.” He begins. Regina looks at him expectantly, nodding for him to continue, fascinated to hear what he’s come up with. 

“I think it’s either that your true love is a reflection of all the bits you liked about Robin. In which case, maybe he’s got a code of honour, he’s loyal, maybe likes to help people that are struggling, that kind of thing,” both his Mothers nod to show they see his logic, “Or, it’s about them being a reflection of you, your life,” Henry’s voice got softer, more cautious as he looks up at his brunette mother from under his fringe, “maybe they’ve known hardship and it changed them too, maybe they know what it’s like to battle with yourself. Maybe, that’s why they’re your true love, because they’ll get it. They’ll get you, and love you because of it, not in spite of it.”

Regina’s eyes filled with tears and she rushed over to throw her arms around her beautiful, soft hearted, caring boy. Squeezing her back, he sees Emma giving him an approving smile and a wink. Regina lets him go and smooths his t-shirt, brushing a kiss over his cheek before going to pick up the coffee pot to pour more for Emma. But, as much as Henry was a self-aware, kind boy, he was also still a teenager. He opens his mouth to make a joke, wanting to relieve the tension, and instead puts his foot straight into it.

“I hope we find him soon, Mom needs to get started on giving me a little brother or sister sooner rather than later now she’s aging again,” he quips, chuckling.

Emma immediately scolds him, “Henry, it’s not nice to tease about a lady’s age! Especially your Mother’s!” A crash makes them snap their heads towards Regina, standing in a puddle of hot coffee and broken pieces of the coffee pot. When Emma sees her stricken look, she jumps to her feet and helps her step out of the mess, sitting her down at the counter. Looking at Henry over the top of Regina’s head, she sees Henry looking mortified that he’d upset his mother to this extent.

“Mom? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make out you were… It was just a joke, we learnt about what happens when women get older in biology. I mean not that you… you know… I… sorry it was a stupid joke” he winds down, mumbling the last few words, feeling awful about the look on his Mom’s face. 

Regina seems to realise how badly he feels and reaches across to hold his hand in reassurance. Clearing her throat a few times to find her voice, she stutteringly asks him, “Henry, didn’t you ever wonder why I adopted you?”

“I, I always thought because you didn’t want a man, a husband,” Henry starts blushing, trying to explain his thoughts, “I thought that you were happy on your own back then, and just wanted me”

Regina smiles sadly, “While those things are true, there was another reason, a much bigger reason,” closing her eyes, she forges on, “I can’t have babies Henry. I took a potion in the enchanted forest, to punish my mother. I can never have a child, not like that.” Opening her eyes, she peeps at Henry, scared of disappointing him. Henry stands up and walks to her side of the counter, holding her, “It’s ok Mom. I’m happy being your only prince,” he jokes, “And your true love won’t mind either.”

Regina hadn’t even thought about her true love’s reaction to her sterility, “How do you know they won’t Henry?”

“They’re your true love! True love means they love you for all of you, no matter what.” He says, smiling. With that he gets up and starts to clean up the mess.

Regina watches him, appreciating his attempt to make her feel better. But, now she wonders. Her happy bubble has burst and doubt comes creeping back in. A voice beside her ear interrupts her self-castigation. Emma. “Don’t, he’s right. You have him, and he is a wonderful, amazing young man. Anyone would be proud to be with the two of you!” Emma hugs her too then. She feels like she’s had more hugs in the last two days than in the previous year combined, she must be getting soft, she muses. Shaking off her thoughts, Regina hops off the stool and goes to finish the pancakes, thanking Henry for tidying up, seemingly back to her normal self. Emma worries for a while, but when she hears Regina make a sarcastic comment to Henry about his appetite, she knows she’s going to be ok.

**********

Late that afternoon, Archie is wandering through the edge of the woods near the town line. Cursing, politely, at his ever-wandering dog, he startles when he hears a voice call him from the road. 

“Hi there, is he yours?”

Climbing out from the bushes he sees a young man, early twenties or perhaps younger, holding Pongo by the lead. He stops and stares in astonishment, looking from the town line and back to the young man a few times before it sinks in. This young lad is a stranger, and he’s standing inside the town line. Seeing the confused look the lad is giving him he realises his bewilderment must be starting to worry him. Holding his hand out and plastering a smile on his face he starts towards him.

“Yes, that’s my Pongo. If I had a dollar for every time he ran off, I’d be a rich man. I’m Archie, and you are?”

Laughing, he holds out his hands and shakes, “I’m Oliver, Oliver Mayer,” says the boy. Archie can see him more clearly now he’s closer, and he would definitely put him no older than late teens. Feeling out of his depth, Archie tries to get a bit more information. He can see a battered old jeep at the side of the road, a huge back pack in the back seat and an even larger dog sitting next to it, his tongue lolling and looking with big eyes at Pongo.

“Yours I presume?”

Looking back over his shoulder, Oliver nods, “Yup, well, my Aunt’s. So is the dog. I’m on vacation from University, she said I could borrow them.”

“Oh? Where do you attend?” Archie pounced on this titbit of information, trying to find out how he got here. 

“Boston. My Aunt and I came up this way last spring to camp. It was so beautiful I decided to come back. It still a bit chilly this season though, so I was hoping to get a B&B or something, see if the weather picks up?” Oliver smiled widely at Archie, his expression open and guileless. Giving up Archie decided to get him back to town and try and find Emma or Regina, they’d know what to do.

“I can show you Granny’s B&B if you like?”

“Brilliant! Hop in then,” enthused Oliver. Seeing Archie eyeing the huge Irish wolfhound sceptically he laughed, “He won’t hurt you, he’s a massive softy,” he assures him, opening the side door and shoving him over to make room for Pongo. Archie sees his dog dive into the jeep with enthusiasm and immediately start sniffing his new friend. His big doggy grin seals the deal and Archie accepts, climbing into the passenger side. As Oliver drives, surprisingly competently for a teenager Archie feels, they start to chat. Archie finds out Oliver is doing a social work degree, that his Aunt is a part time teacher and charity director who is off on a conference in San Francisco currently. He doesn’t mention his parents. Archie senses that family is a difficult topic for the young man. His aunt, however, is a different matter. Oliver sings her praises so much that Archie begins to wonder if there’s a bit of hero worship going on there. Wonders if perhaps he credits the aunt for saving him? Possibly from a bad family situation? He caught a glimpse of a pretty large scar behind his fly-away fringe. 

Before he can delve deeper, not able to resist his calling in Storybrooke as a counsellor, they park up outside Granny’s. As they go in, the few people in there at mid-afternoon all gawp at the stranger in their midst. Settling Oliver in a booth and asking for his drink preference, Archie hurries to the counter. Granny is staring along with the rest of them and it takes waving his hand in front of her face before she acknowledges him.

“Archie? What in the hell…”

“I know, I know… Look, I’ll keep him entertained, you call Emma or someone. Please?” 

Nodding Granny serves him their drinks and retreats out the back of the diner to give someone else the bad news.

**********

Emma slams down the phone and calls for Henry. He had come to talk more about their search for Regina’s true love. After an hour, Emma had sent him off to reorganise the stockroom in the hope of burning off some of his limitless supply of energy. Henry came skidding into the bullpen, responding to the urgency he heard in Emma’s voice. 

“Kid, I have to go. There’s a stranger turned up and Archie’s holed up at Granny’s with him. I gotta go check it out.”

Henry’s eyes light up before Emma thinks about how that might have come across to him. Bundling up, getting the cruiser keys and urging Henry out of the door, she is totally distracted until she jumps into the car and freezes when Henry jumps in next to her. 

“Kid, what are you doing?” 

Henry’s eyes are big and round, his whole face is lit up, “Ma, this is it. He might be the one.” 

Realising her mistake, Emma’s heart drops when she realises she has to let him down, “I’m so sorry kid, I should have told you it all. The stranger, he’s not a man. Granny called him a boy.” Watching Henry’s face fall was torture. Regina apparently wasn’t the only one with a resilient heart though as he started smiling again, buckling up. Raising her eyebrow Emma waited for whatever had occurred to him in that amazing brain of his now.

“Still, he might have a Dad, and I get someone my own age who’s not a fairy-tale character to talk to. Win, win!”

Giving in to him, Emma spends the drive to the diner warning Henry what he could and couldn’t say until Henry had enough, insisting he wasn’t stupid and he could handle this. Pulling up next to a jeep with what looked like Pongo and a huge grey dog cuddling in it, Emma drew in a deep breath. Sharing one last look with Henry, they nodded at each other and headed inside.

 

The bell jangled as Emma walked in, Henry right behind her. Most of the residents looked over at her, each of them side eyeing a particular booth before their gaze slid back to Emma and they nodded at her. They knew why she was here. It wasn’t hard to figure out that there was a stranger in town after all, everyone knew everyone in this small berg. Walking to the counter to get her and Henry a drink, she glanced over at where Archie was sitting, his back to the door. Opposite him, a young man sat smiling and talking with him. 

He was in loose dark blue jeans and hiking boots, an outdoor coat with lots of pockets in khaki green was bundled on the seat next to him. His black hoodie had what looked like a heavy metal band image on it, his hair was long, to below his ears. It was one of those hairstyles that gave the impression of carefully controlled mess, a long bang of blond flecked light auburn hair artfully swept over the side of his face, partially concealing his forehead and cheek. His eyes were light hazel and there was a fine blond fuzz over his chin, not quite rough enough to be called stubble yet. She placed him at eighteen or so. As she picked up their drinks and turned back, she saw Henry had been unable to resist and was standing at the table, already shaking his hand. Glaring at him, she followed him over. Introductions made, she scooted in next to Archie and Oliver moved his coat so Henry could squeeze in next to him. 

“Well,” said Oliver, “I guess this really is a small town after all, if they send the sheriff to greet every visitor. Not that I’m complaining about a visit from you Sheriff Swan,” he said, winking flirtatiously. Emma nearly choked on her coffee and Henry actually snorted some of his hot chocolate from his nose. 

Oliver cracked up, handing a napkin to Oliver and trying to apologise in between chuckles, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. I knew you two were related or close from the way you were when you came in. I didn’t think I’d get that good a reaction though…”

“Dude! She’s my Mum!” Henry protested, sending Oliver into another fit of laughter and apologies.

When they’d settled down, Emma and Henry got to know him for a while. Seeing that their drinks were running low, Henry offered to get more. Finding out Oliver like hot chocolate as well he was delighted and persuaded him to try it with cinnamon. 

“Ok, but if my Aunt turns up, don’t offer any to her. Long story,” he said, alarming Emma no end with the thought that another stranger might follow him here. Would they be able to cross the barrier too? She didn’t even know how Oliver had done it. She needed Regina. She was about to follow Henry to the counter to suggest he call her when someone stepped up to their table, “Well, hello,” said Regina in an over friendly manner that Emma just knew meant she was furious, “we don’t get many visitors here. Let me introduce myself, as no one saw fit to let me know we had someone new in town. My name is Regina Mills, I’m the Mayor of Storybrooke. Welcome to our little town.” You could have cut glass with her tone and Emma knew she was in big trouble.

Oliver shook her hand, noticing Emma sinking into her seat as if she could disappear. Interesting. Putting on the smile his Aunt said could charm the birds out of the trees he said, “Wonderful to meet you Mayor Mills, your town is beautiful, and I’m honoured to be greeted by both the Mayor and the Sheriff.” He saw her face lift into a more genuine smile that nearly reached her eyes and patted himself on the back for defusing, well, whatever that was. Looking over at Emma, Regina nodded her head to the back room and excused them from Oliver, stating it was town business, so sorry.

As soon as they were out of earshot she turned on Emma, “What the hell Emma? Why didn’t you think to inform me that someone managed to cross the town line?” she raged.

“I was dealing with it Regina! He’s harmless and I wanted to suss out the situation before I… before you…”

“Spit it out dear,” Regina snapped, folding her arms and adopting the stance she used with Henry to say she was out of patience.

Emma throws her hands up, “I didn’t want to get your hopes up, ok?”

“Get my hopes up? What? Oh my God, you thought I would think a teenage boy is my true love?” she gasps, incredulous.

“No! Of course not,” Emma is quick to disperse that notion, “But, as Henry said, he may have had a father with him,” she looks meaningfully at Regina.

“Emma,” Regina leans in to her, making sure she has her full attention, “my only concern at this very moment, is that he is in a town where my evil other half is running around with my sister, who is wicked, and Gold, who is reprehensible. They have magic that could kill him in a blink of an eye, and they will if they find out he can cross the town line. He is in tremendous danger! So I don’t really give a craps ass that his father _might_ be around. I just want him gone, and safe, before something unforgiveable happens!”

Emma’s eyes are comically wide as she realised the repercussions of Oliver’s arrival in Storybrooke. “You’re right. I’m sorry. We need to figure out a way to get him back out. He said he was just driving up the road and then he saw the Storybrooke sign all of a sudden, when he hadn’t noticed it before. He said he stopped to check his map as didn’t remember seeing it,” here Emma raised her eyebrows sarcastically at Regina. Storybrooke didn’t show up on any map in the outside world. “While he was looking for it, Pongo came out of the woods, probably smelling his dog. So, he grabbed him by the collar, met Archie and came here. That’s all we’ve got to go on so far. There’s been nothing suspicious in the way he’s been acting or his story, other than him hitting on me.” Emma finished grinning. 

Regain rolled her eyes at Emma, “Well, that is strange indeed,” she teased. Sighing, she popped her head around the corner to see Henry chatting animatedly with him, Archie watching them both with a fond smile. “It looks like Henry likes him.” Emma snuck a peek as well. 

“Why don’t we ask Henry to give him a brief tour of Storybrooke, avoiding anywhere he might notice something off, like Gold’s shop for instance. We can go to the vault and do some research. If we don’t find anything tonight, we’ll get Granny to put him up tomorrow and, I don’t know, distract him for the day until we do. Keep him out of sight as much as possible.”

“Fine, you go and tell Henry. I’ll meet you at the vault. Make sure he stays away from Gold’s, the docks, the convent, the vault, the woods and the lost boys!” she instructs, taking one more look at the boy “hopefully he can drive out like he drove in,” she mutters to herself before she leaves out the side door. Taking a breath Emma goes to draw Henry away to give him the new plan.

**********

Henry points out lots of the attractions on main street as he and Oliver mooch down the road together. Oliver had asked about the docks, citing an enthusiasm for boats. Henry, remembering his Mother’s warning, had put him off and steered them towards the Rabbit Hole, telling him some of the more risqué stories about it that he’d heard from other people. He’d been trying to keep Oliver entertained for the last hour and Oliver’s distinct lack of enthusiasm is beginning to make him feel like he’s failing. His head keeps craning around, looking everywhere but at where Henry’s pointing, like he’s looking for something.

“Oliver, are you ok?” he finally asks.

Oliver looks him, his head tilted slightly to one side as if considering whether to tell him or not. “Henry, are you scared of showing me the dock because of the pirate ship?”

Henry’s eyes go wide as he tries to deny it, “What? What pirate ship?” he blusters, laughing nervously. Oliver gives him a crooked, understanding smile. Then he takes off like a bat out of hell, running towards the docks.

“Oh no,” breathes Henry, before gathering himself and sprinting after him. His Mum’s are going to kill him.

Too late, he catches up with Oliver as he stands on the pier, staring wide eyed at the Jolly Roger and Hook, who is standing equally as frozen on the deck of the ship, his hook cupped round a rum tankard halfway to his lips. 

“Shit,” exclaims Henry. Tugging his phone out of his pocket he speed dials Regina, “Mum? I need you, urgently, the pier.” Is all he states before hanging up, knowing it would bring her quickly. A second later there is a puff of purple smoke as well as white smoke and his two mothers are beside him, checking him over frantically.

“Henry? What is it? What’s wrong?” Regina barrages Henry with questions, until she turns and sees Oliver, now staring at them, jaw dropping open. “Henry!” she shouts at him, angry beyond belief that they used magic in front of the stranger because of his phone call. 

“Mom, he knew! Ok? He knew already.”

Oliver had closed his mouth and now stood there, hands in his pockets, with the cheekiest grin Regina had ever seen firmly in place. “It’s ok Mayor Mills, I came here because I knew it was different. Having it proven in front of my face is just a relief to be honest. It took me so long to find you all I thought maybe I was mistaken, maybe the dreams were just that, dreams. But I was right.” He looked ecstatic at the thought. Turning to Henry, his smile grew impossibly wider, “and two mums? My man,” he said, high fiving him. 

Henry grinned and high fived him back, then caught on to his implication, blushing, “No! That’s’ not... they’re not together. Mom adopted me,” he said pointing at Regina, “and when I was ten I found my biological mother,” he explained, pointing at Emma.

“Oh…” Oliver mouthed, his grin being replaced by a speculative look and intense study of first Emma, then her. Not liking where his thoughts might be going she grabbed him by the arm, “Emma, get Henry,” she called her back from Hook, where he was apologising over and over for something that wasn’t his fault. Rolling her eyes at her confused look she added, “I think it’s safest if we get these boys back to the mansion and carry this conversation on there, don’t you?” relieved when Emma hurried over and took Henry’s hand.

Henry grinned at Oliver again, “don’t blink or you’ll miss it.”

Reappearing in the foyer of the mansion, Oliver bent over with his hands on his knees. Regina moved her hand from his arm to his back, rubbing gently, worried he felt nauseous. Lifting his head, Oliver met her eyes and smiled, “Mrs M, that was awesome, you’re totally cool.” He offered. Smirking, she replied, “You’re welcome. But if you ever call me Mrs M again, I’ll turn you into a toad.” She spun around and walked off to get refreshments. Laughing, Oliver followed her into the kitchen, mock saluting her and saying, “Yes, Sir, Madame Mayor.” Emma and Henry looked at each other, baffled at how easily Regina seemed to respond to him. Shrugging, Henry trotted off after them, Emma trailing behind. 

Everyone gathered in the sitting room with their drinks and snacks, where they told Oliver enough to make him realise he was in grave danger in Storybrooke. Reluctantly, he agreed for them to go to the town line and see if he could cross back over tomorrow morning. He was gutted he had to leave before they got to know each other, begging them to let him have Henry’s number so if it was ever safe he could visit again. Emma rang Archie to get him to bring the dog, whose name was Ronan apparently, over to Regina’s. Once dog and boy were reunited and Regina graciously let the dog settle in the utility room, Oliver told them more about how he came to find them.

He had apparently been having dreams about them since the night he and his aunt camped in the woods near where the boundary met the sea. They had seen the Jolly Roger sail into Storybrooke’s harbour that day, marvelling at the sight of a real-life pirate ship. They’d assumed it had been for a show or something. That night, the dreams had started. Dreams of magic and dragons and fairies. Oliver had been wildly excited and desperately wanted to explore. Oddly though, his aunt had seemed scared and was insistent on returning to Boston. She had made Oliver promise to not pursue it. When Regina had commented on how she would feel, knowing Oliver had broken his promise, he had looked down in shame. He mumbled that she wasn’t due back until tomorrow night anyway. Regina had huffed, pointing out that didn’t make it better, but Emma had changed the subject, perhaps realising berating him wouldn’t fix the fact that he was here, and knew magic existed. 

When his mobile rang a little while later, his face lost all its colour. Answering, it was clear it was his aunt, calling to check up on him from her conference. They had told him how dangerous it was for the outside word to know about them, so he tried to make everything sound ok. Unfortunately, his aunt obviously had excellent maternal instincts and knew him very well, she pushed him until he confessed he had done something stupid. Fearing he would expose them, Emma reached out for the phone and spoke to his aunt for him. She made up a believable story about how Oliver had taken the jeep and decided to go for a drive. That she was the sheriff of a small town just outside of Boston and had stopped him for speeding, but no harm no foul, he and the dog were fine and were staying with her and her son the night and would be on his way in the morning. His aunt insisted on speaking to the Sheriff’s son, Regina nodded approval, she would have done the same to check the Sheriff was on the up and up if it were her child too. Henry kept it simple and soon passed the phone back to Oliver. Regina was sitting close enough to him that she could vaguely overhear his Aunt when she spoke. She asked one more question, it sounded something like, ‘I love you, tell me the truth, are you ok?’ Oliver laughed nervously and assured her one more time he was fine and said goodnight, sagging with relief. 

With the plan set for tomorrow, they relaxed into casual conversation. Henry invited Oliver to play Call of Duty and they spent a couple of hours engaged in mindless violence. Regina outwardly disapproved of the game, but Henry knew that secretly she inwardly scoffed at their poor tactics and wished she could take over, smirking at her until she rolled her eyes and picked up a book. When it got late, Oliver checked on his Aunt’s dog one last time and went up to the guest room. Emma was going back to her parents loft as Oliver was spending the night there, so she said goodnight to Henry and left. Regina finished pottering around downstairs, tidying and locking up, before climbing the stairs to go to bed. As she passed by the open door to the guest bedroom, she paused, watching Oliver sleep soundly. Strangely, she felt oddly fond of the boy already, she would miss him when he left tomorrow. For a moment, she also felt a pang of disappointment that she wouldn’t get to meet his Aunt. She had sounded quite the woman on the phone. Pulling his door closed gently, she shrugged off the momentary feeling and carried on to her own room, ready to go to sleep after the long day they’d had.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry and Oliver stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, looking thoroughly down. Regina felt a pang in her heart at the look on her son’s face. It seemed he had forged a bond surprisingly quickly with the boy as well. Sighing, she went about making them a spectacular cooked breakfast, pleased when she saw their faces brighten when she presented it to them.

“Thanks Mom, this is amazing.” Henry complimented her.

“Yeah, thank you Mrs. Mills. It looks delicious.” Oliver chipped in, picking up his knife and fork and attacking it with gusto.

“You’re welcome Oliver, and it’s Ms. Mills actually. Although, I’d prefer Regina,” she said, smiling at him. She watched him take that in and noticed he had that same speculative look on his face. The one from the night before when he was eyeing them after finding out she and Emma weren’t a couple. Frowning, she tried to figure out what was going on in his head, until she was distracted by Henry.

“Ollie?” Henry asked, Regina smiling at the casual way Henry used a nickname with him, “Did you check your phone? I heard it beep this morning when I got up really early this morning to go the bathroom. It might have been your Aunt again.” He cautioned. 

Oliver shrugged and got his phone out of his pocket. Opening the lock screen and tapping on the new message, his head shot up. “She’s back in Boston! She must have got a nonstop flight home last night.” Looking down again he amended, “At least she was at half five this morning,” gulping, he finished in a small voice, “I think she’s coming to look for me.” Regina grabbed the phone and read the message out loud.

_I was worried about you and came home to wait for you. I found your google searches listing areas in Maine on the coast. You should learn to erase your browsing history. You are so grounded when I catch up with you!_

Looking at the clock, all of them did a quick calculation in their head. It was quarter to ten. Regina leapt for her phone to call Emma, Henry hurried Oliver off to get ready. By five to ten Emma was in the foyer, holding onto Ronan’s lead and shouting up at Henry and Oliver to hurry the hell up. Piling into the cruiser, they drove to Granny’s with the lights on, heedless of the speed limit. Time was of the essence. If Oliver’s Aunt made it to Storybrooke, it’s highly likely she would be able to cross the line too, considering she’d had the dreams as well. Regina dreads to think of the mess they’d be in with two innocents stuck in there with them.

At Granny’s, Oliver leaps out, Emma helping him pile his stuff into the back of the jeep. As soon as Oliver is settled, Emma shouts at him to follow her and gets back in the cruiser, waiting only long enough for Oliver to get the jeep positioned behind her before she screeches off in the direction of the town line. Pulling up twenty yards short of the line she stops the car and gets out, shielding her eyes against the sun and studying the road ahead of them. Regina and Henry follow suit, all breathing a sigh of relief when they see the road is deserted. Oliver pulls the jeep up behind the cruiser. Vaulting over the door he comes and stands in front of them, looking bereft.

“Guys, I know I only knew you for a night, but, this feels so final. I… I clicked with you all, you know?” he stutters, embarrassed.

“I felt it too,” Henry tells him with a wry smile, reassuring him he wasn’t the only one.

Emma steps forward and holds him in a brief, fierce hug. “We won’t forget you Ollie.” She promises.

Ollie turns to Regina, his mouth working for a moment before he huffs and gives up on words. Rushing at her, he wraps his arms around her waist, squeezing. His voice is slightly muffled, due to his head being buried in her neck, but she hears him murmur, “Regina, thank you. I don’t know why, but you felt as safe as my Aunt. I’ll miss you most of all.” Pulling away she sees a tear in the corner of his eye and feels a sympathetic sting in her own. Smiling bravely, he kisses her on the cheek and goes to turn back to the jeep. As he does, two figures appear in a cloud of burgundy and purple smoke.

“Going somewhere, Dearie?” a loathsome voice asks. 

Emma shoves Henry behind her and Regina pulls Oliver back to her, doing the same, “this has nothing to do with you two,” she hisses.

“Oh, on the contrary, my Dear,” sneers the Evil Queen, “a stranger decides to pay us a visit, and you don’t share? Tut, tut,” she wags her finger at Regina, smiling cruelly.

In the distance, Regina can hear an engine, seeming to draw closer. She doesn’t dare take her eyes off the evil pair in front of her to check. Assuming the town’s magic will reset the car on the other side of the town, like it always has before, she puts it out of her mind. She needs to think fast to get them out of this. Emma’s magic is hit and miss lately and she can’t take them both on at once.

“You know we can’t let him leave,” Gold taunts, “he’s a risk. Best to hand him over Dearie, no one need get hurt.”

“Except him!” hisses Emma.

“Not going to happen,” snaps Regina.

“So be it,” crows the Queen, raising her hands at the same time Gold does.

“Emma!” Regina shouts, grabbing her hand and raising her free one. Hoping Emma can help her, she gets ready as light builds in their hands. Two beams of energy are thrown across the road at them. As hard as she tries to deflect the dark magic, all four of them are knocked off their feet. Seeing Emma wincing Regina doesn’t think she has anything left in her to give. She hears a snapping and snarling and sees a grey blur careering towards the Queen and Gold, hears Oliver shout, “No Ronan!” but with a flash of light and a yelp, the poor dog is thrown back into the side of the jeep, where he lays still and silent. Regina can hear Oliver crying. Helpless to comfort him, her heart aches for him. The Evil Queen laughs at them, turning to Gold and cocking her head towards them, “Shall we finish this Dear?” Nodding, a twisted smile on his face, they both lift their hands, preparing to send them to their deaths.

Just as the deadly light begins to build again, the Evil Queen looks at something to her left and the magic building up in her hands fizzles out, “What the….” 

Regina can suddenly hear an engine roaring. In what feels like slow motion, she looks where the Queens’s eyes are pointing, and sees a huge black motorbike flash past the orange line marked on the ground, not slowing at all. In fact, it seemed to be speeding up. As the front wheel lifted from the ground in a wheelie, she realised what the Queen had realised from the moment she spotted it; the motorbike was on a direct collision course with her and Gold. One second before impact, the Queen and Gold disappear in a swirl of smoke. The motorbike’s front wheel hits the ground again, the brakes squealing as the back wheel slides out in a slow spin until the bike comes to rest another twenty yards down the road, facing back towards them, the rider miraculously still upright on it.

Standing shakily, Regina watches as the figure in black leathers puts the bike on its stand and swings their leg over its frame. Removing a big duffle bag strap from across their shoulder they let it drop to the floor. When they take their helmet off, Regina gets another shock. It was a woman. Her hair was down past her shoulders, straight and parted in the middle, light brown with auburn and blonde highlights, like Oliver’s. She was wearing sunglasses, but Regina bet that her eyes would have an eerie similarity to Oliver’s as well. Her suspicions as to who it was were confirmed when Oliver came up behind her and she heard his incredulous cry of, “Danni!” The aunt, Regina supposed. Oliver started to run to her when Regina’s instincts went into overdrive and she grabbed him round the waist to stop him running into danger. A frown crossed the woman’s face and she started storming towards them. Clouds of smoke burst into life opposite the small group again. Gold immediately stepped forward and turned to face the woman. She stopped and turned towards him curiously. Regina watched in horror, helpless to stop him.

“Well, well. Another hero. What a shame. You’ll regret interfering with us, Dearie.” Gold then raised his hand, shooting a burst of light straight at her. Emma moaned out loud and both Oliver and Henry screamed as they watched the energy hit her in the middle of her torso, pushing her backwards. Unbelievably, the woman held her ground. Regina watched incredulously as she then found her feet and started sprinting towards Gold, who seemingly remained unaware of what was happening behind the light show he was directing at her. Open mouthed, the four of them watched her leap into the air about six paces from him and land on his chest, bearing him to the ground. As his head hit the floor she straddled his legs, pinning them down. Wrapping her left hand around his throat she began punching him, punctuating her hits with angry words, “I think… you’ll find… that you’re the one… who’s going to regret… trying to hurt… my nephew… dearie!”

No one lifted a finger to help him. The Evil Queen looked stunned into immobility, the silence only broken by the sounds of the fight before them. Obviously, she had realised their magic was useless against this stranger, it took her a few seconds to act. Then she waved her hands in front of her, and both she and Gold disappeared. The woman had already started a down swing of her fist when Gold vanished and she couldn’t pull it in time, smacking her knuckles into the tarmac. Crying out in pain, she cradled her hand, “Mother Fu…”

“Ahem!” Regina interrupted hurriedly, not prepared for her son to hear that kind of language, no matter the cause.

The woman smiled sheepishly, “Sorry,” she uttered, climbing to her feet. Looking at Oliver her face lost its levity. Regina looked over at him. He was barely keeping it together. “Ollie?” the woman whispered, holding out her arms to him. He flew into them, knocking her back a step. One arm wrapped around his back, holding him tightly, the other reached up and cupped his head, stroking his hair. Regina watched this display of affection, her throat tight. She moved over to Emma and Henry and put her arm around his waist, feeling eternally grateful to this strange woman who had stepped in and saved them all in such a dramatic fashion.

Pulling back to look at his face, the woman ran her hands all over Oliver, assuring herself of his health. An action that felt intimately familiar to Regina, having performed it on Henry a hundred times. Grabbing him by the arms she looked into his eyes. Ollie was crying, “I’m sorry Aunty D, I didn’t mean to get us into all this, I swear. I just needed to know!” he pleaded. Sighing, she hugs him close again, letting him calm down. “It’s ok Ollie bear,” Regina smiled softly on hearing her term of endearment for him, “I love you, it’s ok. We’ll figure it out.” 

Pushing him back again, she removes her sunglasses, looking towards the jeep and her crumpled wolfhound. Taking slow steps towards him, she bends down to check on her brave dog. Oliver followed behind, anxious concern on his face. As she runs her hands over him, Ronan picks up his head and weakly licks her hand. She sees the woman smile and Oliver looks relieved, bending down to hug the dog. The pair of them manage to get him up and she gently lays him in the back seat. He must have just been stunned, thank God. The woman turns back to Oliver, glancing over at the three of them still standing there. Quirking her eyebrow, she fixes him with a stern look, “Just so you know, regardless of how wondrous this all is, you’re still grounded for the rest of your natural born life.” Ollie’s mouth gapes open and Regina decides to step in before he made it worse.

“Hello, Danni, is it?” Receiving a small nod in acknowledgement she carried on, “I’m Regina Mills, town mayor. This is Emma Swan, town Sheriff. I believe you spoke to her last night. This is our son, Henry, who you also spoke to. I apologise for the deception, but as you might have guessed, this town is magical and is generally protected from outside interference. We have no idea how you two got in, but I think it best if you were both to leave immediately, for your own safety.” Speech finished, she stared at her expectantly.

Danni just stared back at her, completely silent, not blinking or looking away. Regina normally had bags of confidence, but even she started to feel uncomfortable. Just when she was about to say something more, Danni turned back to Oliver. They communed silently for a minute. He shrugged, twice. Danni cocked her head back at them, twice. Oliver made eye contact with both her and Henry several times, as did Danni, but she still didn’t hear either of them speak. She was at a loss to what and how they were communicating. Eventually, Danni sighed and said, “Are you sure?” Oliver nodded, a massive grin on his face. “Fine.” Turning back to Regina she smiled wryly and said, “looks like we’re staying a while Madame Mayor.” Winking, she dragged Oliver with her to get her bag and bike, lecturing him all the way on how to drive the jeep safely and that he was lucky she hadn’t reported it stolen.

Regina turned to Emma and Henry, holding her hands out, “Did I just speak in another language?” Emma laughed out loud, linking elbows with her and drawing her back to the cruiser. 

“Madame mayor, I think you just met your match!” she quipped, still chuckling. Henry got in the back, grinning madly, happy his friend would be around for a while longer.

 

**********

Everyone piled out of the cars at Granny’s, Danni leaving the bike next to the jeep. Ronan went mad as soon as they stopped again, not yet having had a chance to greet his mistress properly, his tail wagging so hard his entire back end swayed. As soon as Danni had gotten out of her helmet and jacket she called to him and he practically leapt onto her from the jeep, wiggling and making little sounds of delight while she fussed him. Emma herded them all into the front garden at Granny’s, going in with Henry and Oliver to get the drinks. Regina sat quietly near the woman, watching her lavish affection on her dog, trying to get a read on her.

Regina guessed she was mid to late thirties. She had a scar that started near the centre of her forehead and ran diagonally across her eye to the top of her left cheek, very like the scar she’d noticed on the side of Oliver’s forehead. It didn’t seem to have damaged her eye, although it appeared ragged and raw still, even though it was likely years old. She had laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, giving the impression of one easily moved to enjoy life. She wore two silver rings, none on her ring finger, her nails were short and practical, her right hand bore similar scars to the one on her forehead. Underneath her black leather biker jacket, she had a long sleeved white ribbed vest on, with a short sleeved red shirt over it. A necklace with what looked like a small silver tree on it dangled just above her breast line. As Regina raised her eyes, she realised the woman was staring directly back at her, her lips quirked upwards. Lifting her eyebrow, she smirked, daring the woman to challenge her. In response, she just smiled and winked. Regina felt her respect for the woman go up another notch, prompting her to ask the question that had been playing on her mind since the town line.

“Why did you decide to stay here? You’ve seen how dangerous it could be…”

Leaning back in her chair, Ronan settling at her feet, the woman cocked her head and regarded Regina intensely, her face serious. The seconds ticked by, Regina started to feel slightly uncomfortable at what appeared to be a frank appraisal of her.

“My nephew doesn’t trust easily,” the woman finally offered, surprising Regina, “in fact, I’d go so far as to say he pushes everyone away and would rather be alone than let anyone in. He’s had an incredibly hard life, and I would move the moon for him if I could,” Regina starts at this choice of phrase, reminded of what she and Emma did for Henry in Neverland. “Yet, here he is, after less than a day in this town, practically begging me for more time with you all. Your son, and _you_ in particular. How could I refuse?” the woman asks, looking at Regina with such gentle, knowing eyes that she can’t help but soften towards her. 

Clearing her throat, she asks, “You hardly spoke to him, how do you know?”

“Trust me, I know him. When he first came to live with me, he wouldn’t speak out loud. I got used to communicating with him without words. He wants to be here. So, for a while, we will be.” She shrugs and looks towards Granny’s when she hears the door open, a smile lighting up her face when she spies Oliver. Regina watches her, seeing how much she loves the boy in that one smile. Her throat tightens at the display of devotion to a child that is so like her own. She can’t seem to tear her eyes away from her, watching as she interacts with her nephew and then her son, charming him as instantly as Oliver did. When she hears Emma calling her, she panics internally, wondering how many times she’d tried to get her attention already and if she will call her on it. Thankfully, Emma seems oblivious to her fascination with Danni, merely leaning close to talk to her quietly.

“We need to figure out what to do with them, Regina. I know it seems like Danni is immune to dark magic, but what if it was a fluke? Will they be safe here at Granny’s? And how much are we going to tell them about Storybrooke and the enchanted forest?”

Regina turns to Emma, contemplating her response. Before she can think too long on it she finds her mouth opening, just as the boys and the woman in question go quiet.

“They can stay with me, and we tell them everything.” She states, calmly, regardless of the fact that her heart is hammering in her chest and she can feel Danni’s eyes boring into the side of her head. 

Oliver and Henry jump up and high five each other, shouting ‘Yes’ at the top of their voices, obviously ecstatic to get to spend more time with each other. Emma’s looking at her like she’s just lost her mind and she looks away, not able to justify it to herself either, until her gaze alights on Danni again. Seeing those hazel, expressive eyes watching Oliver and Henry cling to each other and bounce in enthusiasm, then turning to look at her like she just hung the moon and stars, she knows why she did it. Her heart starts to pound again, this time with an undercurrent of fear. Who was this boy and this woman, that as soon as Regina laid eyes on them, she’d do anything for them?


	5. Chapter 5

Their time at Granny’s seemed to be over too quickly for Regina, who now had to deliver on her promise to allow them into her home and life. As they prepared to leave, Emma said she had to check in at the Sheriff’s station. Seeing Regina’s panic stricken look, she grinned at her and offered to bring lunch from Granny’s over in a couple of hours. Oliver invited her into the jeep with him and Henry to get back to the mansion. At her sceptical look, Danni laughed and assured her he was a good driver and that Ronan was well behaved in a car. Oliver proved her right, driving sedately and carefully, Danni following along behind on her bike. Regina half-listened to the boy’s chatter, finding herself focusing more and more on watching Danni surreptitiously in the wing mirror, trying to figure out what this irresistible pull towards her and her nephew was about. She didn’t like not knowing herself, not being in control. Ever since she had first laid eyes on Oliver, that’s how she had felt; like a puppet being pulled along by its strings, helpless to change course. 

They were settled in the living room just before midday, watching the boys play video games. Regina was painfully aware of Danni sitting only a few feet away at the other end of the sofa. She was starting to wish she had insisted on making lunch, just to give herself something to do. She split her attention between Henry and Oliver sitting on the floor in front of the TV, and Danni, who seemed quite content to watch them. On one of those occasions, she turned to glance at Danni and found her already staring at her, looking puzzled. Regina returned her gaze, already getting used to her habit of studying people, assuming she’d speak when she was ready. 

Her patience was rewarded when Danni quietly said, “I guess it’s my turn to ask, why?” Not understanding what she was referring to, Regina merely raised her eyebrow at her, silently asking for her to elaborate.

Smiling briefly, Danni continued, “You hardly know us… Forgive me for thinking it if I’m wrong, but, you don't seem the type to trust easily, like Ollie. Why let us into your home?”

Regina could hear the sincerity in her tone, she wasn’t judging, just truly curious. She stared at her for a beat longer then looked towards Oliver, laughing with Henry, “There’s just something about Oliver. Henry liked him from the moment he met him,” swallowing, she hesitantly went on, “So did I.” She admitted. 

Danni looks over to the boys and smiles happily for a moment, then a pensive expression crosses her face. Picking up her empty cup she nods towards the door, looking questioningly at Regina. Understanding she wanted to talk away from the boys, Regina gathers their glasses and follows her apprehensively to the kitchen. This would be the first time she had been on her own with Danni and she still didn’t know why she acted so strangely around her. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself she had magic, she was a grown woman, she could handle anything. Feeling bolstered, she walked in and swept towards the fridge with her normal confident swagger. Danni sat down at the counter, looking for all the world like she belonged, watching Regina poor more juice for the boys and prepare fresh coffee. 

“Regina? What’s going on in this town?” 

Regina froze, “You wouldn't believe me if I told you”

“I’ve already seen magic is real and exists here. I think we can safely say all bets are off regarding what I will and won’t believe.” Regina spun to face her, staring into her eyes, inexplicably wanting to share everything, scared beyond any reason she could name that it would mean Danni ran straight back out of town, taking Oliver with her. Danni leant forward, stretching her hand out slightly across the counter top as if reaching for her, “Please Regina, you can trust me, us,” she pleaded.

Her heart in her mouth, never losing eye contact, she made a leap of faith, the first in a very long time, “We’re all fairy-tale characters.” She waited for the derision or scorn. For Danni to burst out laughing hysterically and then accuse her of insanity. 

Brow furrowed, Danni’s head titled in that adorable manner she had when she was thinking, “You mean, like, fairy-tales as in Little Red Riding hood fairy-tales?” She seemed confused but not like she was about to run away screaming, which Regina took as a good sign.

“Yes, that’s Ruby. Granny, who owns the diner? That’s her granddaughter. She’s known as Ruby or Red here. Except, according to Snow, she's in the enchanted forest with her true love, Dorothy at the moment. All the stories in this world that you probably grew up with were twisted and spun from things that really happened where we originate from, the enchanted forest and other realms.”

“Snow as in Snow White? And Dorothy as in from Kansas, has a small dog and flew in a house to Oz, Dorothy?” Danni asked, her eyes wide in wonder.

“Yes. Actually, my half-sister is the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena.” Regina wished she had kept her mouth shut even as she offered that last bit of information, sure it would lead to questions she really didn’t want to answer right now. Sure enough…

“Wow... which fairy-tale character are you then?” Danni asked, her eyes glinting with mischief. 

Danni’s face fell as she watched the tension take over Regina’s frame, “Hey, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that Regina.” Regina looked up at her sharply, unable to believe she would let her off answering so easily. Danni was just watching her with a sympathetic smile, no frustration evident in not getting an answer. Turning to finish the coffee, she gives herself a moment to swallow down the tears that had risen at Danni’s gentle understanding. As she put a cup down in front of Danni, she briefly rested her hand on hers in thanks, getting a crooked smile in acknowledgement. As she looked down at her, she couldn’t help staring at the marks on Danni’s face, curiosity overcoming her innate sense of decorum.

“I’d guess you’re curious about our story too from the way you’ve been eyeing our scars, but you’re being too polite to ask,” she smirked as Regina blushed, confirming her suspicions. Her face turned serious again quickly, “I’m happy to tell you my story, but Ollie’s is his to tell or not, and that story includes this scar.”

A noise from the doorway brings Oliver and Henry to their attention, standing in doorway.

“Sorry, we were thirsty.” Henry mumbled. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Regina says, handing the glasses of juice to them, “I didn’t mean to pry Oliver.”

Oliver looks out from under his fringe at her, head tilted, nearly exactly like his Aunt. Shaking his head, he reassures her, “It's ok. I trust you Regina. And you've probably got a lot to tell us too, so it’s only fair. Aunty D? You can tell her. I’ll tell Henry later.” Danni stood, asking if he was sure. He hugged her tightly and nodded, Regina heard him whisper to her, “I really like them Danni. It’s ok, honestly.” Letting him go, she smiled sadly at him and nodded back.

When the boys had gone back to the living room, Danni sat again, sighing and cupping her coffee. Regina didn’t rush her, just leant back against the work surface, waiting patiently.

“I guess the best place to start is the beginning. He's my brother’s son. I was there when he was born. Changed his diapers, watched him get his first tooth, take his first step. His mother had issues, couldn’t or wouldn’t care for him. You'd expect him to be an irritable baby, he was so neglected. But, whenever I walked in he would always just smile so wide, literally beam at me, throwing his arms up for hugs,” Danni’s eyes closed at the memories, tears tracking down her cheeks. She didn’t seem to care or notice that she was crying in front of a relative stranger. All Regina wanted to do was hold her and comfort her, she had to curl her hands around the edge of the counter to resist the urge.

Clearing her throat, Danni carried on, “My brother and Oliver’s mum split up when he was a toddler and moved far away. I love him like he's my own and I missed him so much, it felt like a bit of my heart had gone with him. His mum and her boyfriend treated him badly, I must have called social on them a hundred times over the years...” Danni stood suddenly, pacing the length of the kitchen, too agitated to remain seated. Stopping at the back door, she gazed out at the garden, her mind apparently seeing a completely different scene from the one in front of her.

“Did you know aunts have no rights in a court of law?” Regina assumed the question was rhetorical and continued to just watch Danni quietly, her heart already bleeding for her and Oliver, intuitively knowing there was worse to come. “I tried everything to get custody of him, but I had no chance. I drove to see him all the time to pick him up, my brother lost his licence for drink driving years ago. One day, when Ollie was fourteen, she refused to open the door for me, saying he wasn’t home and didn’t want to come with me. I knew she was lying. Then I heard him calling out to me from an upstairs window.”

Danni bowed her head against the glass, resting a hand either side of the door frame, as if a great weight was bearing down on her. “When I saw blood all over his chin from his nose and a black eye, I was furious. I called the police but she overheard me, went nuts. I heard her and her boyfriend screaming at him for grassing them up, could hear them chasing him. I watched through the front room window as they caught up to him. She…she picked up an empty beer bottle… and she…” she gasped for breath and looked up, tensing her jaw, pushing herself to get the words out. Regina couldn’t help herself and took two steps towards her, her hands twitching.

“I put my fist through the window and went in after him. I don’t remember much after that. Somehow, I ended up outside with Ollie in my arms, there was so much blood I thought I was going to lose him.” Danni straightened up, wiping her face with her hands before turning and facing Regina. “The courts awarded custody to my brother when she went to jail, then he died of a stroke six months later. They were going to give him to his maternal grandmother. I went to court every day they were deliberating and I begged and pleaded, and Oliver begged to be with me every day too. They finally agreed to a trial and we’ve been together, just the two of us, ever since. It’s been hard, he was so damaged. Lots of therapy, lots of acting out. But he’s so worth it. He’s nineteen now. I’m dreading him not needing me anymore, _I’ll_ probably need therapy when that day comes.” She smiled, a sad smile that still showed her pride at finally being able to take care of a boy that obviously meant the world to her. 

Regina had no words. What could she possibly say that would mean anything right now. She felt she could only do one thing, no matter how awkward it was for her, how unusual for her. She walked straight into Danni’s personal space and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tightly. As soon as she felt Danni stiffen, she realised what an intimate act this could be taken as, after such a heart rending recounting. Mortified, she was about to pull away when she felt Danni’s arms slide around her neck, her face dropping into the crook of her neck and her shoulder. Regina didn’t know how many minutes they stood like that for, how long Danni cried softly into her neck. All she knew was it felt right. Comforting this woman, holding her, felt right. And she had no idea why. 

Danni eventually dropped her arms. Regina got ready to move away to allow her some privacy to gather herself, as she would have wanted after being that vulnerable. Danni surprised her again though. As she let go, she looked directly into Regina’s eyes, her hands coming up to cup Regina’s face. Regina couldn’t look away, frozen by her gaze that said so many things at once. When Danni leant in towards her she felt her heart stutter. Then it started racing faster as Danni’s lips brushed her cheek, she barely heard Danni’s whispered words over its frantic pounding, “Thank you Regina, I needed that.”

Overcome, she managed a tight smile and went back to the coffee machine, trying to look busy, while in her head she threatened all sorts of dire consequences to her heart if it didn’t get a hold of itself. The doorbell rang and Regina leapt to answer, feeling a tinge of guilt at her inability to make eye contact with Danni again. Emma was there with bags of Granny’s take out, and Snow White. Giving Emma an exasperated look in exchange for her sheepish one, she opened the door wider so they could come in. Snow barrelled off looking for the boys while Emma handed over some of the bags, already gabbling apologies.

“She ambushed me, I swear. Granny told her about Oliver and then she nagged at me until I told her about Danni and what happened. She insisted on coming with me to meet them, wouldn’t take no for an answer. You know what she’s like Regina!” she begged.

“It’s fine, Danni already knows about the people in this town anyway, so she can be as annoyingly charming and Snow White as she wants,” Regina retorts, smirking when she sees she’s shocked Emma into silence, “you can explain the bit about how she’s your mother though,” she flings over her shoulder as she goes to serve lunch, leaving Emma floundering in the foyer.

 

**********

 

They ate lunch in the dining room, Danni and Oliver were having great fun guessing which fairy-tale characters lived in Storybrooke. Danni was winning, probably because she was older and had read more of them as a child than modern day kids would have. Now they were stuck on trying to guess who Emma was, until Snow being Snow couldn’t resist and blurted out that she was her daughter. Regina would have laughed at their faces if she hadn’t been worried about where this would lead. Of course, the curse and the twenty-eight frozen years, Henry’s adoption, finding Emma, her being the saviour and breaking the curse came up. Then the million-dollar question Regina was dreading…

“Who cast the curse?” queried Oliver.

“Oh, Regina did,” Snow chirruped happily, “but we’re all friends now so its fine.”

Regina gathered the plates in front of her and fled to the kitchen, not able to look anyone in the eye, especially not Danni. She could hear murmured voices filtering through the partially open doorway, their tone low and worried. For a moment, she contemplated poofing to the vault to escape the awkward questions. So much for not telling Danni about herself earlier. Maybe she should have, to prepare her for the truth about her past. Maybe it would have hurt less even those few short hours ago, when she turned on her.

Hearing someone come into the kitchen she had no doubt it was Snow, come to assuage her guilt at having put her foot in it again, “I’m not in the mood Snow!”

“It’s a good thing I'm not Snow then,” she heard an amused voice from behind her

“Danni,” still facing the wall, she couldn’t make herself turn around, “I'm sorry. I can't face you right now either.” She admitted, ashamed at her cowardice, but unable to bear what she thought she would see on Danni’s expressive face.

“Good thing I’m not asking you to face me either then, isn’t it? Besides, you’re welcome to hide behind the coffee again if you want, I have a caffeine problem anyway,” she could hear the laughter in Danni’s voice and a wave of relief swept through her. Despite herself, the corners of her lips twitched up. 

She made a point of getting the coffee out and smacking it onto the table in front of Danni, “Well in that case, you can help make it this time then,” she smirked. Danni got up, chuckling, and started measuring coffee into the machine.

“Look,” she started, softly, “I don't know what happened between you and her in the past. I don't know why you cast the curse, or how you got to a point where you two can be around each other and talk about it. But, I told you before, I don't judge...”

Regina couldn’t take the not knowing anymore, she had to see if Danni really would accept her. But, true to her nature, instead of just explaining her fears, she let her fear turn to anger and she faced her directly, stance aggressive, hands on hips, “How do you know that? How do you know you won't judge when you hear of all the despicable, evil, things I did? You wanted to know who I was? I was the Evil Queen! I finally found some forgiveness here, after years of atoning. Only then I went and ruined it all, again, by magically separating that part of myself. Out of selfishness. Out of fear. And that's who tried to kill us today, my evil other half. I did that! I put you and Oliver in danger,” breathing heavily, she forced herself to stop. Tensing, she waited for Danni to unleash her anger back on her in return.

Danni looks at her for a beat, then another. Shrugging, she says, “I used to be the bitch from hell when I was drinking. I’m sober now, for a long time. But, it will always be with me. I still battle that part of me every day. If I separated that part from myself? I dread to think what she'd get up to.”

Regina stares at her, “That's it? You just accept everything I just said?” 

“We all have demons inside us, Regina”

Unable to believe it was that easy, Regina’s demons poked harder, determined to prove this person was as untrustworthy as the rest. Would turn on her in a heartbeat, like everyone else in her life. 

“So, what did yours do?” She needled, “Dance on a few tables and slur at a few people now and then? I killed people! I wreaked bloody havoc on an entire land out of vengeance!” 

Danni’s head jerked back like she had been slapped. Regina saw it and felt like she’d been doused in a bucket of ice cold water. What was she doing? Danni had kept her word. She hadn’t judged her. Had tried to show she understands in the only way she could, coming from this land. In return, she was tearing her to shreds on purpose, vilifying herself at the same time. Disgusted with herself she lurched forward, wringing her hands.

“I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that!” She pleaded. Danni looked at her with eyes that were pools of hurt. Regina’s heart clenched inside her chest. Preparing for the worst, she closed her eyes, sure Danni would walk away and she couldn’t bear to watch.

“Regina,” she opened her eyes to see Danni still standing only a few feet away from her, “we all have our crosses to bear. It's not a competition, and I'm still not judging you. No one person’s pain is more horrifying than another's, each of us react differently to our hurt. In this world, at that time? I tried to destroy myself. But, if I'd have had access to magic when I was growing up?” Danni pauses and shrugs, then clearly and calmly states, “I'd have probably ripped the world and everyone in it to pieces.” Then she turns and goes back into the dining room. 

 

Regina stands there, processing. She just told Danni she had killed people, had trivialised Danni’s past, let her fear vent over her in the guise of anger. Yet, not once did she get angry or lash out in return. Sinking down onto a stool, she held her head in her hands. She was so unsettled she didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand, she had never before felt so understood and accepted. On the other, she felt so unworthy of that kindness and compassion, having acted so despicably towards her. Tears ran in floods down her cheeks. But this time, they didn’t make her feel weak, she felt cleansed. Hearing Henry's voice, she dried her eyes. Cleaning her face and re-applying her make-up with magic, she finished the coffee, smiling to herself when she recalled Danni’s jab at her obviousness in hiding behind it earlier. 

Finding they’d relocated to the more comfortable living room, she puts the tray on the coffee table. Handing everyone’s drinks out, making sure to touch Snow’s arm to show they were ok, she saves Danni’s until last. Picking it up, she deliberately sits down right next to Danni on the sofa, even though there’s room for her to leave space. Danni looks down at where their legs are touching and Regina holds her breath, not sure of her acceptance. Danni looks up at her, nodding infinitesimally, her lips quirking up into a shy smile. Regina breathes out and hands her the coffee, using it as a reason to lean closer. As she does, she brushes her lips against Danni’s cheek, whispering, “Thank you Danni, I needed that.” When she pulls back and sees the beaming smile on Danni’s face, she knows she caught the reference to earlier, when she had comforted Danni. 

Relaxing back into the sofa, content to feel Danni’s warmth next to hers, she decides to stop questioning why she feels like she does and to just enjoy it. To enjoy feeling accepted. Looking over at Danni once more, she decides to enjoy feeling like she can just be. Be herself. As flawed as that person might be, Danni seemed to want to seek a friendship with her, seemed to like her. She could live with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina heard her bedroom door open in the middle of the night and was immediately alert, drawing her magic into her. Hearing a familiar footfall, she relaxes and flicks the side light on to find Henry looking troubled. Wordlessly, she shifts over and pulls the covers back. It’s been a long time since Henry came to her when he had trouble sleeping and she can’t help but worry. Slipping in silently next to her, he wriggles to get comfy, staring at the ceiling. Regina just watches him, content to study his face in profile. Not rushing him.

“Mom,” he eventually whispers, “Ollie told me about how he and Danni got their scars.” Regina sees his jaw tense and fervently hopes that Oliver hadn’t given him any graphic details. Stretching her left arm out, she places her hand on Henrys chest, relieved when he covers it with his own and leaves it there. “He said that Danni wears her hair off her face because she doesn’t care that people can see her outside scars. He says she’s healed her inside scars so she can face the world and be brave, no matter what the outside looks like. Ollie said when he heals himself inside too, he won’t care anymore either. I didn’t want to ask, but, do you know what he meant?” He turns his head on the pillow, his eyes begging her to be honest with him.

Regina feels her eyes sting with the effort of holding back her tears. Turning onto her back, she pulls Henry into her side in an effort to hide her own distress, that she might comfort his, “Yes,” she admits quietly, “It’s not the pain on the outside that hurts the most, the physical pain goes away relatively quickly. It’s the damage done way down deep inside, to your heart and soul, that causes the most pain. Skin heals. The inside damage, to your self-esteem, your self-worth, your belief in yourself…that takes a bit longer.” She feels Henry clench his fist in her pyjama top. A tear escapes despite her best efforts and she wipes it away quickly.

“Mom, do you still have inside scars?”

Regina clenches her jaw tightly, eyes squeezed shut. It takes what feels like a long time before she feels she can speak without her voice cracking, “Yes.” She manages. Henry is silent for a minute.

“Are they healing?” he asks, apprehensively. 

“Yes darling. Thanks to you, and a few others,” she half sobs, half laughs, holding her precious son against her, “It’s a slow process. I’m not completely there yet. I’m not sure I’ll ever be completely healed.” She sees Henry lift his head slightly, looking at her with a puzzled expression. “It’s like it changes you. Like… like the branch that regrew on my apple tree. It was damaged so badly it had to start again, regrow, and it had to change slightly to do it. New, but not the same as the old one, you see?” 

Henry blinked at her, his gaze intense. She thought she saw a new awareness in his eyes, not pity, more like understanding.

“I’m so proud of you mom!”

Tears ran down her face faster than she could wipe them away. She gave up trying to hide how moved she was, pulling Henry into her arms like she did when he was small, holding him tightly. He held her back just as tightly, no teenage embarrassment getting in the way of sharing this moment of intimacy with his mother. He really was an amazing boy. After a while, Regina released him. Kissing his forehead and brushing his hair out of his eyes, she smiled at him, “Thank you Henry, I’m ok, you can go back to bed.“

He flushed, looking anywhere but at her, “Can I stay here tonight?” he mumbled, barely above a whisper. It had been a long, long time since he wanted to sleep in the same room as her. She treasured it for the gift it was and didn’t say anything, not wanting to embarrass him. Kissing him on the head once more and whispering goodnight, she turned off the light, feeling incredibly lucky to have this young man in her life.

 

**********

 

Regina slept well despite not being used to sharing a bed with her, now taller than her, teenage son. Henry got up early and slunk off to his room, Regina mused it was probably to avoid having to admit to Oliver that he had slept in his mother’s room. Going down to the kitchen to put the coffee on, she heard footsteps on the stairs and Ronan going mad in the utility room. Walking out, she found Danni on the floor with Ronan squirming all over her in delight.

“That’s an effusive greeting, seeing as how he saw you only last night,” she joked.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible,” smirked Danni, grinning up at Regina from under about a hundred and twenty pounds of dog. Regina found herself at a loss for words. She was relieved when she heard the boys coming down the stairs, saving her from having to think of something. They trooped into the kitchen, bantering with each other and laughing. Regina was, for once, sorry she had to go into work, apologising for having to leave Danni and Oliver. Although luckily, spring-break had started so Henry could stay with them. 

Danni gave her a sympathetic smile, finishing her coffee and placing the cup on the side, “It’s ok Regina, I’m sure we’ll find something to do,” she said, brushing her hand across Regina’s shoulder in a gesture of reassurance as she left the kitchen to go and get ready. Regia feels a thrill run down her back at the touch and shivers, quickly eyeing the boys to check if they noticed. Oliver was lost in thought and Henry was shovelling Cheerio’s into his mouth faster than could be considered polite, prompting Regina to reach out and tap his hand with a frown, forgetting her previous momentary reaction to Danni’s casual affection.

“Oh, can we read the book? The book you told us about Henry, that started it all?” Oliver excitedly asked.

“Oh yeah, that’d be cool! Then we can go and visit some of the residents here and see if you recognise them…” Henry enthused, oblivious to Regina’s sudden look of anxiety. She was heavily featured in that book. As a villain. Forcing herself to remain nonchalant, she realised it was only a matter of time before people found out more about her previous life anyway. She couldn’t help but worry what Danni would think of her when she saw the deeds she had confessed to laid out in technicolour stories in front of her. As if her mind had conjured the image of her thoughts, Danni breezes back into the kitchen just as the boys slope off together to get ready for their day. Wearing skin tight black jeans and a tight purple tank top. Showing off her arms. Her delightfully tanned, toned arms. Arms that had tattoos at the top of both, with swirling patterns of green and red, leaves and roses entwined with the beautifully scripted Latin wording. Realising she was staring, Regina gathered the crockery and loaded the dishwasher, using the activity to cover her inappropriate leering. Berating herself for behaving like a teenage boy, she talks to Danni without turning around, trying to find out more about her house guest.

“Oliver tells me you’re the director of a charity,” she enquires.

“Yeah. It helps adults with substance misuse get the help they need and retrain, move forward with their lives again.”

“How are they coping without you? I would guess they miss their managing director.” She prods.

“When I left the conference, I made one of my directors acting CEO and gave notice of indefinite leave of absence for personal reasons. I’ll check in once a week, just to make sure they’re ok. They’re competent though, and I trust them.” she shrugs.

“And your teaching? What do you teach?”

“Social care, Sociology, that sort of thing. Oliver loves it as I can help with his degree, although I swear he sometimes tries to get me to write assignments for him,” Danni chuckles, “I switched to private when the charity took off and I haven’t made any bookings lately, so I’m not letting anyone down.” 

Regina felt a presence beside her and looked up to find Danni holding her cup out for the dishwasher, looking amused. She went to reach for the cup, hesitating when Danni didn’t release it straight away, “Regina, no family are going to miss us, we haven’t had a chance to make friends in Boston as we’ve only been there since start of term last year and I own, not rent. Oliver’s on flexible distance learning, just in case he couldn’t cope in halls. So, stop worrying. Nothing bad is going to happen or jump out and bite us in the butt because we’re here.” 

Regina huffed at being so see through, then softened. Danni was incredibly attuned to the people around her and seemed to make connections and see behind the words people spoke with such ease. It was very easy to be around her. To trust her. Regina would miss that today while at work. Speaking of which she glanced at the clock and resigned herself to having to leave, hurrying to finish getting ready. Coming back downstairs she stood in the living room doorway to say goodbye. Seeing the three of them cosied up together on the sofa, the book on Danni’s lap where she sat between the two boys, her heart squeezed momentarily and she had to literally force her feet to walk away from the picture-perfect scene.

 

**********

 

Danni was walking along the beach. It was early evening and she knew Regina would be home by now, probably getting ready to call her and see if she was ok, she’d been out so long. She had gone for a long walk after reading the book, needing time to take in everything she had read about the enchanted forest and all the people living in Storybrooke. The book was so black and white. Good versus evil, hero versus villain. It left a taste of bile in her throat. She wanted to rush back to the boys and Regina, but she wanted to cleanse her feelings of indignation and anger first. She’d always loved the sound of the ocean, finding it soothing. The small bay here at Storybrooke was working it’s magic and she could feel herself relaxing. Ronan was in doggy heaven, content to stay out forever catching the pieces of driftwood Danni threw for him over and over. 

Reaching to throw the stick for what felt like the millionth time, Danni hears a noise behind her. She doesn’t need to look to see who it is, the breeze bringing her a scent that already is as familiar as Oliver’s. Apples and spices.

“Hi, Regina. “

“Wrong one,” a familiar voice answers, albeit in a decidedly lower tone than Danni is used to.

Slowing turning, she faces the Evil Queen. Looking pointedly down at Ronan, who has dropped his stick by the queen’s feet and is now laying there, wagging his tail at her, Danni smirks, “I stand by what I said.”

The Evil Queen grins maliciously, stepping closer, “Obviously, you still have a lot to learn about Storybrooke if you don’t know who I am by now.”

“No. I don’t think there’s that much more to learn. I read the book, and I already got the movie cliff notes versions, thank to Walt Disney,” Danni walks right up to her, stopping mere inches away. The Evil Queen is taken aback by her brazenness, watching her in fascination as Danni studies her face intently. Danni slowly takes in her caramel eyes, the scar above her perfect bowed lips, the arch of her cheekbones, the curve of her neck. She seems to reach some kind of conclusion, “Hello Regina,” she states again, smiling in satisfaction, “I’m Danni.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game… Danni,” the Evil Queen spits at her, “I could rip your heart out where you stand, and crush it into dust!”

Danni cocks her head to the side slightly, watching her face closely, “And how would that make you feel?” she enquires politely, as if the queen had just told her she was going for a jog.

Not to be deterred from her intimidation, the queen hisses, “How it always makes me feel, powerful!” 

“Ok.”

“What?” The Evil Queen actually steps back a pace, sure she had misheard.

“If that’s what you want to do, do it. I’m not stopping you.” 

As if in slow motion, the Evil Queen’s right hand rises and her fingertips come to rest on Danni’s chest, directly over her heart. Danni doesn’t move, staring straight into the Evil Queen’s eyes, not a hint of fear or anger showing on her face. As the Queen’s fingers start to sink into her chest, Danni reaches up and covers her hand with her own.

“I would ask one thing though, consider it a last request…”

“And what would that be?” the Queen sneers, lip curled.

“Admit how it would really make you feel, or I’ll stop you.” Danni’s voice is steady, low.

Pausing, the Evil Queen regards her, “You couldn’t if you wanted to,” she says, sceptically. 

“I think we both know I can,” Danni states with total confidence.

Still staring straight into Danni’s eyes, the Queen can feel her heart beneath her hand. Feel it fluttering against her fingertips. Not panicked, not stuttering. Steady, strong, warm. Suddenly she feels unsure of herself. Immediately she shuts everything but her anger out. Self-doubt is a weakness. Intolerable. Unacceptable. Her face tightens and her fingers tense, ready to pluck this annoying, confusing woman’s heart out and finish this. Danni sighs and gently pulls the Evil Queen’s hand from her chest, empty. Her face is sombre, disappointment etched in every line. 

“See you around, Regina,” she says sadly, brushing past her to head back up to the road.

The Evil Queen stands there, watching her walk away, both furious and intrigued. She had never met someone who wasn’t appalled by her, or scared of her, before. She found herself wanting two things simultaneously; to see this woman bend to her will, and to be challenged by her. The opposing wishes vied within her, neither gaining more ground than the other. Slowly, a smile spread across her face, her eyes sparkling, “Not if I see you first, Danni” she breathed at the retreating woman’s back.

 

**********

 

Danni made it in time for dinner. While Henry talked animatedly with Oliver about everything he had taught him that day, Regina noticed that Danni was less spirited than usual, quiet even. David shows up, Snow having left him a note when she woke him, eager to meet Danni and Oliver. He takes the boys down to Granny’s for dessert with both women’s blessing and Danni helps Regina clear up.

“Danni, what’s wrong? Regina asks, concerned. Whatever it is, she feels a strong urge to fix it, to make Danni smile again.

Sighing, Danni puts down the tea-towel and leans back against the counter, folding her arms, “I met the other half of you today.” she looks directly at Regina, her expression wary, as if she’s waiting for Regina to explode at her.

Fear gripping her, Regina tries to stay as calm as she can, “You need to stay away from her Danni. She’s dangerous, as in she has a habit of throwing sleeping curses around and ripping hearts out.

“You speak about her as if she’s completely separate to you,” Danni says curiously. 

“She is,” insists Regina, “She is everything that was wrong, the evil parts of myself. I wanted them gone and instead I created her by accident and now I can’t get rid of her!” 

Danni just stares at Regina, looking oddly sad, like Regina had just told her something that broke her heart. Turning away from her, Danni fusses needlessly over wiping perfectly clean surfaces, mumbling, “Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure I’m immune to sleeping curses. And besides, she already tried to rip my heart out.”

Regina stares at Danni’s back, shock and horror giving way to a white-hot fury inside so great it felt all consuming, “She what?” Regina snarls. Hearing her tone, Danni spun around, eyes wide when she sees the anger emanating from Regina. Reaching out for her, she tries to catch hold of her arm only to be met with a swirl of purple mist.

“Shit!”

Thinking fast, she tries to imagine where they would go for a showdown. Remembering all the images of the Mills family vault in the book, and Henry’s explanation for how Regina used it as a bolt hole, she had a good idea of where to find them. Bolting from the house, she tries to remember where the cemetery is in relation to the mansion, sprinting in what she hopes is the right direction.

Finding the largest crypt, she thinks it’s a good bet she has found the right one, especially when she sees the stone slab pushed aside and sounds of fighting below. Hurrying down the steps, she stands open mouthed at the sight of two Regina’s hurling fireballs at each other. Barrelling forwards she stands between them, the magic they had already released bouncing off her harmlessly.

“Enough!”

Panting, the Evil Queen glares at her, “So, you went crying to her to tell her I hurt you?” she mocks.

“I was being honest,” Danni throws back at her, “Which is something you should practice more often, by the way!”

“Oh, I am honest dear, she’s the one that couldn’t face up to her inner evilness” she taunts, nodding towards Regina.

“Well, at least I’m not an insane psychopath that walks around killing anyone who gets in my way!” Regina hurls back.

Running her hands down her face and taking a deep breath, Danni tries not to scream at them, “I call bullshit on all of that!” she confronts them both, looking at each of them in turn. “You are the same person! If you separate a cup of water, it’s still water for God’s sake, just in two different containers. You are both still Regina Mills! You were born Regina Mills, and you will die Regina Mills. The ‘Evil Queen’ is just a moniker for fucks sake, not a person!”

“We are not the same! I am not weak!” the Evil Queen states forcefully.

Turning to Regina, Danni smiles, “No, you’re not.”

“I’m not evil!” Regina asserts.

Still smiling, Danni turns to the Evil Queen and says gently, “No, you’re not.”

The Queen looks stunned for a moment, then starts to sneer at Danni again, stalking closer, “Oh, very good! Trying to cause us to _both_ doubt ourselves, to weaken us. Well done. What’s your end game? Trying to kill me? Her? Both of us?” she prods.

Danni rolls her eyes and face palms, beyond frustrated, “I’m not playing a fucking game!” she retorts, “I’m the one that’s honest out of the three of us, remember? I like you! As in, _all_ of you,” she swirls her hand to encompass Regina _and_ the Queen, “even though you are the most frustrating, complex, stubborn, infuriating woman I’ve ever met!” she finishes before storming out.

Regina stares at the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen stares back at Regina, both lost for words. Regina waves her hand and disappears, presumably back to the mansion to play happy families, the Queen thinks. She sits down on a chest, staring at the place where Danni was just standing. She included her when she had said she liked her. All of her. The last time someone had said they liked her just for her, was Daniel. No. This wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be… Steeling her resolve the Evil Queen stood, her bearing regal. She would rule this town, then this world, by Rumpelstiltskin’s side. Nothing would stop her now. Not even that. 

 

**********

 

Regina waited at the mansion, pacing. She was halfway across the foyer when she heard a key in the lock and paused mid step, turning to face the door. Hoping it was her, and not David returned early with the boys. Her hope was rewarded when Danni closed the door and walked slowly up the steps, making eye contact with Regina the whole time. Regina could feel her heart speed up, her throat went dry. Her world had narrowed to this woman coming towards her and she was terrified. Terrified of what she had come to realise. She was falling for this woman. In only a few short days, Regina couldn’t imagine her life without Danni and Oliver in it. All thoughts of Emma and Henry finding her true love were forgotten in her sudden understanding of her fascination and attraction. She had been denying how she felt, avoiding the truth about her feelings because of fear. Fear of acceptance, fear of not being available to her true love if she got involved, fear of how Henry would react, fear of being vulnerable to a broken heart, again. It had all been holding her back. But, after what Danni had just said to her and her counterpart…

“Did you mean it?” she whispers, heart in her mouth.

“Every word…”

Danni comes to stop directly in front of her. Regina can feel her gaze like it’s tangible, feels inexorably drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. Cupping her face, her eyes drop to Danni’s mouth. She can’t help herself, can’t resist any longer, she needs to taste her lips.

It feels divine. Feeling Danni press against her, feeling her bottom lip slip between her own. How Danni’s lips mould around her top lip and caress it as she retreats a miniscule amount, before moving back in to press slightly harder, capturing her bottom lip this time. It feels better than any kiss she’d ever experienced before. When Danni’s tongue hesitantly brushes against her lips as they come together again, she’s helpless to do anything but moan and open her mouth to her. Inviting her, begging her, to deepen their connection. Sliding her tongue along Danni’s feels sublime. Not rushing, they take their time exploring each other, testing each other’s responses. A gentle flick underneath Danni’s tongue makes her sigh wonderfully. In return, Danni forcefully swirling her tongue around Regina’s makes her gasp and tighten her grip, curling her fingers in Danni’s hair, pulling her to her tighter, tighter. Regina can feel her arousal building, like Danni’s tongue in her mouth is directly connected to every other erogenous zone in her body. 

Then Danni says, “Wait…,”

Like a cup of cold water has been thrown in her face, Regina shuts down. She wants to run, feels Danni grab her arms, she has to stop herself from using magic, then remembers it wouldn’t work anyway and laughs bitterly at herself. Feeling a strange sensation, she realises Danni is holding her to her chest, shaking her slightly and talking to her, close to her ear.

“Regina, stop it. Regina... please… listen to me,” feeling Regina’s struggles stop, she looks down at her, tears in her eyes, “Regina, whatever is going through your head right now you are wrong, so stop it, ok? I want to kiss you. God, I want to kiss you so much its driving me crazy to hold back. But I’ve wanted to kiss you for a whole lot longer than you’ve wanted to kiss me. So, I can’t kiss you, not yet. You need to know the whole story before you choose this. Choose us.”

Confused, Regina allows her to lead her into the study and push her down onto the sofa. Danni sits next to her, turned towards her, their knees touching. 

“Do you remember Oliver telling you about the dreams we both had last spring?” Regina nods, “What did he tell you?”

“That he dreamt of the things that had happened here. Dragons, mining for fairy dust, seeing fairies with wings, seeing magic, that kind of thing. It’s how he knew this town was special.”

Danni looks at her. Regina sees her throat work as if she just gulped, “I didn’t dream that Regina…”

A plethora of emotions, fear and excitement top-most amongst them, fills Regina, “What did you dream?” she whispers.

“I dreamt of you. I dreamt of us. I’d never seen you before in my life, yet it was so real. I don’t think they were premonitions. I never saw the fight on the road or anything like that. Not day to day things. I just saw us, happy, together. And I saw magic in those dreams, your magic. That’s how I knew Oliver’s dreams and mine were linked when he told me.”

Regina stares at her, “Oliver told us you refused to allow him to find us, that you banned him from looking. Why? If you saw us so happy together then why stay away?” Regina’s voice breaks, “Did you dread the thought of being with me so much you ran?” 

“No! No Regina. I thought about you every day since then. My partner died of cancer when Oliver was twelve, so when he came to live with me I was single. I dated a few times over the years, but Oliver never settled around them, he wasn’t ready to share me. If he was never ready, I would stay single for the rest of my life. He is my priority, he always will be. I know you understand that, I see it with you and Henry,” Regina gives her a tiny nod, starting to understand. “I couldn’t pursue what I saw in my dreams back then for him! I didn’t know…” Danni looks at Regina, anguished. 

Regina holds Danni’s hands, already regretting her outburst now. She should have known Danni had good reasons, “You were so surprised when you saw him with me, how he seemed to bond with me and Henry so quickly, that’s why?

“Yes,” Danni sighs in relief.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Danni rolls her eyes, “How the hell was I supposed to know you liked me? You’re a hard woman to read when it comes to that Madame Mayor,” she teases, “Besides, what was I supposed to say? Hi Regina, we’ve just met, but trust me when I say we’ll get on _really_ well because I’ve had loads of X-rated dreams about you? Yeah, that would have worked so well.”

Regina lifts one eyebrow, amusement obvious on her face, “X- rated?” she repeats.

Danni’s eyes go wide, “Shit. Did I say that bit out loud?”

“Oh yes,” Regina is delighted at the rabbit in headlights look on Danni’s face, “and I think you should be exceedingly honest with me about these dreams of yours. Honesty is the best policy, after all, is it not?” she smirks.

“Nice try,” Danni laughs. Sobering she meets Regina’s eyes once more, her blush fading, “Regina? That kiss? I’ve never… Regina, I… “

Taking pity on her Regina brushes her kips against Danni’s quickly, silencing her, “I know. Me too.” She assures her.

“Slow then?”

“Slow” Regina agrees. Wonderingly, she strokes Danni’s face, then she turns pensive, “Danni, could we keep this to ourselves for a while? I’m not ashamed of you. It’s just, my business has been the business of the whole town, whether I want it to be or not, for so long. I just want something for me, just for a little while.

“Of course, on one condition.”

“Which is?” Regina smiles, knowing by the look on Danni’s face she won’t mind meeting it.

“Going slow doesn’t mean I don’t get to kiss you, right?”

Laughing, Regina leaned in, closing her eyes. They spent the rest of the time waiting for the boys to come home making out like teenagers on the sofa. It was wonderful. When they heard the door open and Henry holler for them, Regina hurriedly used magic to straighten both their clothes and hair, as well as neaten their smudged make up.

In the heat of the moment, lost in their feelings for each other and the distraction of greeting the boys, the fact that her magic had worked on Danni passed them by.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change...
> 
> it's not my fault, they escalated! *tuts*

Regina stumbled into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Supressing yet another yawn she thought about the last week. They had all fallen into a comfortable routine, splitting chores around the house, relieving some of the pressure on Regina. Although, she had declared the kitchen was to remain her domain, which they all agreed to immediately, happily eyeing her freshly made pancakes. It was working surprisingly well for two sets of near strangers, including two teenage boys, suddenly living together. Danni was obviously some sort of child whisperer too, she had never seen Henry’s bedroom so clean. Danni and Oliver spent most of their days getting to know the Storybrooke residents and exploring the town. That they were universally liked didn’t surprise Regina in the slightest, and seeing as Danni was immune to dark magic, she wasn’t as worried about them bumping into her other half or Gold as she might’ve been. In fact, since the confrontation in the vault, the Evil Queen had been surprisingly quiet, whereas Gold was seen now and then in plain sight around town, looking smug. Which was, admittedly, worrying. 

Regina had spent every day since their agreement to go slow, and keep their budding relationship to themselves, resenting her position as Mayor. Thank God it was Friday. She and Danni had an evening to themselves planned for tomorrow night. It was Emma’s night to have Henry, and David had offered to have the boy’s over for a guy’s night sleepover. So, Emma got a night with Captain Broody, and she got an entire night with Danni. Her nipples tightened and tingled at the thought. Having spent the last few days stealing kisses and covert caresses only, her frustration levels were off the chart. Every night she tossed and turned in bed, her dreams becoming more and more erotic, waking her at all hours, until she felt she could scream with sexual tension. Hence, the yawning, and a body permanently on the edge of arousal at the merest thought of Danni. 

Hearing the sound of feet on the stairs she mentally prepared herself for another tortuous glimpse of Danni in sleep shorts and vest top. She swears she did it on purpose, enjoying seeing Regina squirm as she tried to maintain a conversation with the boys without raising any suspicions. Yesterday morning, when she had confronted Danni after the boys had raced each other back upstairs, Danni had just laughed and leant forward over the counter to get closer, exposing a dangerous amount of cleavage that Regina immediately couldn’t take her eyes off. She had whispered in her ear that she usually just slept naked, winking as she pulled back and sauntered off, doing things to a piece of toast with her mouth that should have been illegal. Regina had taken her first ever cold shower after that.

“Morning gorgeous,” Danni breathed in her ear from behind her, wrapping both arms around her from behind for a second and kissing her behind her ear. The embrace only lasted for a few seconds, as Danni then moved away to get coffee. It still left Regina hyper alert, her chest heaving for breath. She stood at the counter, fiddling, until she heard the boys clatter into the kitchen and take their seats; their presence helped her tame her baser instincts when she was around Danni. Turning towards the counter with the toast, she paused in surprise. Danni always sat next to her in the mornings and she had never seen her in anything other than vest tops and shorts or sleep pants before. This morning she was sitting on the opposite side of the counter, next to Oliver. In a flannel, long-sleeved pyjama set. Staring at her, eyebrow raised in query, she saw Danni shrug slightly and give her a sheepish smile before carrying on her conversation with Henry. She stalled Danni when the boys went up to get ready, wanting to grill her first.

“What’s that about?” she indicated Danni’s attire and seat in one sweep of her hand.

“I felt like a different view this morning, and I was chilly.” Danni shrugged again.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, “What happened to honesty?” she challenged sarcastically. 

Danni narrowed her eyes back, “I didn’t think honesty would be conducive to our agreement to go slow.” 

Her voice had dropped a register and become a provocative drawl, lingering in Regina’s ears. It was incredibly sexy, and Regina couldn’t help imagining Danni saying her name like that, preferably whilst being underneath her. They locked eyes with each other, seeing their own desire reflected back at each other. Regina felt her breath coming in shallow bursts, her chest felt tight and she had to cross her legs to relieve the pressure she felt building.

“Try me,” Regina rasped, her own voice dropping in tone as well. She knew her normal speaking voice affected Danni, she had told her so a couple of days ago. Now, she watched in satisfaction as Danni’s pupils dilated and her breathing sped up, increasing her own ardour tenfold. She wrapped her hands around her coffee to stop them grabbing for her.

“Ok,” Danni smiled slowly, licking her lips, “I changed seats today, because if I had to sit next to you while you were wearing that unbearably sexy skirt and heels combo one more time, there is no way I could have controlled myself.” 

Regina took a moment to revel in the effect she had on Danni, pleased it hadn’t just been her practically biting through her cup the last few mornings, “And the pyjamas?” she pushed.

Leaning forward, Danni smiled wickedly, whispering, “the flannel is really thick, helps cover certain reactions, which nearly embarrassed the crap out of me yesterday.” 

Regina couldn’t help it, her eyes dropping to check. She heard Danni snigger and smiled herself. Can’t fault a girl for trying. Lifting her eyes, their gazes caught and held again, that heat between them still building. Placing her cup on the counter, she slid off her stool and prowled slowly around to where Danni sat, her tension evident as she watched Regina’s progress like a hawk. Coming to a stop right next to her, Danni turned to look up at her, her eyes still full of fire. Running her hand up Danni’s back, she cupped the nape of her neck, seeing Danni’s eyes slip close and her head tilt back slightly. Tangling her fingers in her hair, she tugged gently, pulling her head back further. Leaning in to rest her lips directly against the shell of her ear, she whispered slowly and sensually, “Fuck slow!” then sashayed out of the kitchen. Behind her she heard a bang as Danni’s head hit the table and a muttered, “She’s trying to kill me, I swear she is!” Causing her to laugh gaily as she disappeared around the stairs.

 

**********

 

Hours later Regina sat in her office daydreaming. She’d had a text about an hour ago from Danni that just said ‘Did you know fish are slimy, bitey little gits?’ with a blurry picture of a slightly reddened thumb attached to it. After she stopped laughing, she found out via further messages that Danni and Ollie were fishing off the pier with Marco. She sat staring out of her window, thinking about how Danni made her feel, contemplating a future with her and worrying. Not about her feelings for once though, more about Danni’s and Oliver’s. Regina couldn’t leave Storybrooke, but she wasn’t sure if they would stay. Could they stay? What was there in this small town for them? Apart from Danni trying to rehabilitate Leroy and Oliver working with the lost boys she thought, smiling ruefully to herself, she couldn’t think of any way to entice them to stay. It didn’t occur to her that she and Henry would be enough for them. Her door opening forced her to swing her chair around quickly, trying to look as if she was earning those taxpayer’s dollars. Seeing her son and Emma she gave up, relieved, and smiled her welcome at them. 

“This is a nice surprise,” she said, coming to meet them in the seated area to see what treats they’d brought her from Granny’s.

They spent a pleasant half an hour eating and gossiping, Emma bemoaning her lack of a decent Deputy now her Dad spent half his time unconscious. Henry was begging for new soccer boots, claiming his old ones were hopeless and ancient. Regina caught on straight away and told him under no circumstances was he getting designer label boots just so he could get them scuffed and muddied every week. Emma snorted and said I told you so, earning him another lecture for trying it on with her when Emma had already said no. When the food had all gone and Henry had cleaned up, Regina expected them both to say goodbye, so she was confused when they sat back down and fidgeted in front of her. Crossing her arms and legs, she glared at them both, knowing they were about to confess to something she wouldn’t like, wondering if Emma had already bought the boots for him.

Emma and Henry exchanged looks, nudging each other. When Regina’s foot started tapping, Henry rolled his eyes and pulled a piece of lined paper from his bag, gingerly pushing it across the table to his brunette mother. As she picked it up, Emma started babbling.

“We know that stuff has been going on, again. That we haven’t had much time to do anything yet, but, we didn’t want you to think we’d forgotten about you. It might be hard to arrange dates and stuff while you’ve got Danni and Ollie with you, but we can help entertain them. You can still get out there…” Emma trailed off at Regina’s look of utter disbelief as she read what was written on the paper.

Henry chipped in, trying to explain, “You just cross the ones off that you, you know, that you feel…”

 

“That I’m repulsed by? That I would rather fireball than be anywhere near them?” Regina had finally found her voice, and her sarcasm it seemed.

Emma rolls her eyes, “Look, we just wrote down every guy that was single in Storybrooke, so you knew who was available…”

“So I noticed,” interrupted Regina, her face dark and her tone tight, “Moe French? Belle’s father?… Seriously? And Marco?” jumping out of her chair and folding the paper over and over, removing the offending names from her sight, she sighed, “I know you’re both trying to help, and I do appreciate it, honestly. But, I’m not chasing it this time. I won’t force it. If it happens, it happens. I’m content to wait and see.” She hands the paper back to Henry with an anxious smile, hoping they won’t push this and just take her at face value.

Emma stands as well, trying to get her to reconsider, becoming insistent. Henry just takes the paper back and sits quietly, a mild frown on his face. Regina goes back behind her desk and waits for Emma to wind down. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Henry twist in the chair, leaning his arm against the back of it to watch her, his expression thoughtful. When he jumps up and starts telling Emma it’s fine and that she could make her own decisions and that they should support her, she initially starts to smile, thanking him for his support. Then she catches sight of the glint in his eyes, making them sparkle. She’s seen that look a time or two before.

“Henry! What are you planning?”

“Nothing Mom,” he states with such an affected smile of innocence that Regina is immediately even more suspicious, “we just believe in you, and if that’s what you want, of course we’ll honour it.”

Regina could’ve almost laughed at Emma’s look of confusion as Henry drags her out of the door, singing ‘bye Mom’ over his shoulder. She wants to follow them and interrogate Henry, but she really should get this work done so she makes it home in time for dinner. Sighing, she decides to leave him be for now, and hope she can head him away from whatever hare-brained scheme he’s set on later.

 

**********

 

Once they’re out of the town hall, Emma grabs Henry’s arm and turns him to face her. “Ok, what the hell was that kid?

“It’s Danni!” he hisses in excitement.

“What is?”

“Her true love!”

“What? Kid, I hate to break it to you, but Danni is a woman, and they’re not interested in each other anyway.” Emma says.

“Really, Ma? You think true love can only be between a guy and a woman? Really?” Henry looks at her, his tone sarcastic.

“Hey, watch your tone kid! I only ever heard of true love that way, ok? And you tell me when your mother has ever shown any interest in women?” She asks, smugly.

Now it was Henry’s turn to look smug. “Well, from the stories I heard she wasn’t too fussed who she took to her bedchambers when she was the Evil Queen, male or female,” ignoring the look of shock on Emma’s face, he carries on, ticking the points off on his fingers, “then there was Maleficent, pretty sure she had something going on with her once. Oh, Ruby of course, but she was way back in the beginning, before the curse broke. I think that was a one night stand though, Mom’s never mentioned it. I only know because of that one time Red was very, very drunk and I heard her let it slip to…”

“Oh my god, stop!” Emma jumped in, desperate to stop him talking, “How do you know all this? Actually, don’t tell me…” she thinks for a minute, “Are you sure?”

“Tonight, when we get home, just watch them. But don’t make it too obvious Ma!”

“I’m not obvious!” At Henry’s look, she pokes her tongue out at him.

“Wait, what about the poem? What about the tattoo?” Emma asked worriedly.

“I’m not sure yet,” Henry said, “but we can try and find out?” he nods towards the pier, eyebrows raised in question. Emma grins and nods. As they head off to find Danni and Ollie, Henry tells her that he hadn’t mentioned much about Robin or the tattoo because he wasn’t sure how his Mom would feel about it. But, just in case she didn’t have one and knew about it, they would be subtle. When they catch up to them at the pier, Henry joins Ollie and Emma sits with Danni and Marco.

Henry looks over at his Ma, seeing she’s hopelessly lost in a conversation about engines. She catches his eye, lifting her shoulders and giving him a sorry face. Sighing, Henry starts his digging, thinking this would be down to him again.

“So, Ollie, I’ve been dying to know. Those tattoos on Danni’s arms, what does the writing say?”

“They’re so cool huh? She started getting tats when she was seventeen, but she won’t let me get one until I’m twenty-one,” he rolls his eyes at the hypocrisy of adults, “The one on her right arm means ‘Love like you’ll die tomorrow’, and the one on her left arm means ‘Learn like you’ll live forever’.”

Henry momentarily loses his focus when he contemplates how apt those sayings are for both Danni and his Mom. Seeing Ollie’s quizzical look, he ploughs on, “Does she have any others?” 

“Why the interest? You thinking of getting one?” Ollie teases.

Henry laughs with him, “Nah, I’m just interested. Not many people around here have tattoos, I think they’re cool.”

“Yeah, she has quite a few, seeing as how she’s nearly forty now and kept getting them all these years. She has a design on her ribs and hips that’s oriental, all Dragons, Koi, Japanese flowers and stuff. She’s got a huge one on her back that she got when I came to live with her, she calls it her guardian angel because she got him designed with wings. She reckons he was looking out for her that day and that’s how she won at court, I reckon she reads too much CS Lewis” Ollie laughs, a wistful expression on his face when he thinks about the day he went home with someone who loved him. Henry bumps his shoulder, grinning at him to show he understands.

“Er, what else. Oh yeah, she’s got the stars on her wrists and an olive tree on her ankle. That one’s for me as well.”

“Oh, that’s what’s on her necklace? An olive tree?” Ollie nods.

Henry is disappointed but tries not to show it. None of them sound anything like a lion tattoo. As all of them pack up the fishing gear and head home for dinner, they’re oblivious to the figure lurking nearby, their shadow mingling with those cast by the building she hides next to, hiding her in plain sight. She had been watching them for quite a while, trying to find something to use against them. Now, a triumphant sneer, outlined in deep red lipstick, slowly crosses her face. Henry may not be familiar with CS Lewis, but she certainly was, having had twenty-eight frozen years to read all the classics. She knew what the tattoo on that woman’s back was, and knew what it meant. She had been right. It was time to put her plan into action, soon, once she was sure her research was right. Purple smoke obscured her for a moment, dissipating to reveal only the usual shadows, stretching out in the late evening sunlight once more.

**********

Emma and Henry spent the whole of dinner trying to act normal whilst watching Regina and Danni interact. There were times Danni would smile a certain way at Regina and she’d drop her eyes coyly, moments where Regina would lean towards Danni slightly and Danni’s eye would widen, staring back at her. Each time one or the other of them caught these moments, Henry would quickly look at Emma, seeing if she noticed. Emma felt like his eyebrows were going to crawl off his head if she didn’t do something soon. Clearing her throat, she looked at Regina and Danni.

“So, you know David has the boys tomorrow? We’ll, as it’s normally my night, I was wondering if I could have them tonight? I’ll bring them back in the morning.” She smiles winningly at the two other women. Henry beams at her and smiles at Ollie encouragingly.

Regina looks at Henry and Danni looks at Oliver, checking how they feel about it. Shrugging, Danni nods at Ollie then turns to Regina, waiting to see her verdict. Regina smiles and agrees and the boys hoot with excitement.

“Can we play on the PlayStation?” Ollie asks Emma.

Before Emma can answer, Regina lays down the law, telling them in no uncertain terms they can only have two hours on it. All three of them, including Emma, roll their eyes at her.

“I’m trusting you to be the adult here Emma!” Regina huffs.

“Sir, yes sir,” Emma sasses, pulling off a sloppy salute at the same time. Danni can’t help giggling at her, until Regina turns her disproving expression on her.

“You’re not helping Danni!” Regina tuts.

Danni tries to be serious and look contrite. Turning to Emma and the boys she frowns, making her voice stern, “You heard the lady, no fun! You hear me?”

A second later a magically projected serviette hits her in the face and all of them fall about laughing. Danni tells the boys to go and get ready and starts taking the dishes out to the kitchen. Emma looks at Regina for a second, a soft smile on her face. Regina looks at her quizzically.

“Happiness looks good on you Regina,” Emma states.

“What do you mean?” Regina asks self-consciously. Emma just winks and leaves with the boys, leaving Regina pondering how obvious her feelings for Danni were to everyone. As she stands in the doorway of the kitchen, she wonders how bad it would be if everyone knew. Watching Danni clean up, she finds herself thinking about all the reasons she likes her, finishing with her admiring the shapely curve of her ass as she bends down to load the dishwasher. Smiling cheekily, she waves her hands and all the plates and dishes are put away, the kitchen pristine once more. Danni spins around, “If you can do that, why the hell do we have to wash up all the time?” she complains.

Regina stalks up to, her hips swaying enticingly. Pressing her finger to Danni’s lips, she says, “We have the house all to ourselves, all night. Now, do you want to keep complaining about me cleaning the kitchen with magic? Or, do you want to go and make out like teenagers again?”

“Hmmm,” Danni pretends like she’s thinking about it, “second option please,” she says with a smile and dashes to the study, giggling, calling back over her shoulder for Regina to bring the drinks. Smirking, Regina picks up Danni’s sparkling non-alcoholic apple cider and her wine, turning out the lights as she follows her.

 

**********

 

An hour later, Danni is practically laying on the sofa and Regina is half draped across her, breathing heavily. Pulling back from her mouth, causing Danni to whimper at the loss, she gazes down at her.

“Danni?” she husks, her voice seeming to have been affected by the heavy kissing session they’d been engaged in that had left her panting for more.

“Hmmm?” Danni looks up at her, looking dishevelled and dazed.

“Do you remember what I said this morning?”

Regina watches Danni’s pupils dilate even more, she stares at Regina with heavy lidded eyes, her breath rasping between parted lips that her tongue flickers out to wet before answering, “Yes.” 

“Are you still ok with that?” Regina is desperate to know, because she has never needed anyone as much as she needs Danni right now. If she has to stop, she needs to stop now, or she won’t be able to.

“Fuck yes!” Danni breathes, leaning up to capture Regina’s lips again.

Smiling into the kiss, Regina waves her hand. They reappear in the middle of her bed, Danni laying on her back with her head on the pillow and Regina straddling her waist. Regina immediately starts laving Danni’s neck with her tongue, looking for all the places that make her gasp. Danni holds the back of her head, pulling her tighter against her skin, lost in the sensations. Hearing the small sounds of pleasure Danni is making, Regina feels a jolt of arousal and bites down on her neck. Danni’s hips buck and she pulls Regina's head up to latch onto her lips again, panting into her mouth, "Clothes off… now… please… need to feel you…” she manages. 

Another wave of arousal runs through Regina. She waves her hand again and they are both naked, groaning at the feeling of skin against skin. Regina pulls back so she can look down at her. With her fingertips, she traces the line of colourful tattoos that run from Danni’s ribs, down her side, to wrap around her hips, “Beautiful,” she whispers, following the path of her fingers with her lips, luxuriating in the way Danni tenses and raises her body towards her, wanting more contact. Drawing back again, she runs her fingers lightly around each breast, flicking the nipples, “Gorgeous,” she breathes, leaning over and sucking each nipple into her mouth in turn, twirling her tongue around each and pulling gently on it, until a drawn-out moan from above her makes her sit up again. Looking into Danni’s eyes, she traces her cheekbones and chin with her index finger, trailing it over her mouth until Danni raises her head and her finger slips between her lips, Danni sucking on it gently. Gasping, a flood of arousal dampening Danni’s abdomen where she sits astride her, Regina whispers, “Stunning,” as she falls into her.

Danni’s hands reach down to push at her until she's laying between Danni's legs. She gasps at the sensation of Danni's heat against hers as Danni leans up and ravishes her mouth, wrapping one leg around her hips, pulling her down impossibly closer. Regina’s hips start pumping, she feels so turned on she thinks she could come just from this. Bringing her right hand down she holds onto Danni’s hip to keep her in place, dropping her head to devour her nipples with her mouth, pulling and sucking, revelling in how responsive Danni is. Each sound falling from her mouth ratchets Regina’s arousal up another notch. She wants to hear her calling her name, now. Sliding her hand down further, she can feel the scorching heat between her legs, and as soon as finger slips into that moist valley between her legs, Danni’s head slams back into the pillow and a strangled scream escapes her. Still not her name yet, Regina muses, slowly sliding her finger out until only the tip is left inside her, then pushing it back in as far as she can, equally slowly. 

As she repeats the motion she curls her finger upwards slightly. Danni’s head snaps up, her eyes opening and staring straight into Regina’s. She’s panting and her eyes look wild, Regina can’t help letting out her own moan at how wanton she looks, pulling out and pushing back into her deeply with two fingers this time. Danni glances down along their bodies, her gaze stopping when she reaches Regina’s hand between her legs. Regina feels her walls clench around her, squeezing her fingers. Looking down as well, at where her fingers disappear inside Danni, Regina feels her hips starting to move as she watches Danni raise her hips, fucking herself on her fingers. God, she is so wet she’s dripping down her legs. She feels Danni’s hand reach up and slowly caress her. Starting at her collar bone, dropping to her breasts, stopping to pinch and roll her nipples until Regina’s hand stills inside Danni, too caught up in what her own body is feeling. Realising she had stopped, she opens her eyes to find Danni smiling at her ferally. Still smiling, Danni’s hand moves on again, turning as it reaches her abdomen, her hand reaching between her legs to cup Regina’s sex. Danni gasps along with Regina when she feels her wetness and, with no hesitation, she slides two fingers straight in. The she stops.

Regina tries focusing on her again, wondering why she stopped when she so desperately needs her. Danni looks at where Regina’s hand is tucked between her own legs, then back at her own hand inside Regina, raising her eyebrows in challenge. Regina smiles devilishly, she can play this game. She begins to move her fingers again. As soon as she does, Danni immediately starts moving inside her again. Placing more weight on her left arm and spreading her legs either side of Danni's right leg, she braces herself above Danni so her hips have more freedom. Seeing the adoration in Danni's eyes as she gazes up at her, panting, Regina throws all inhibition to the wind and rides Danni’s hand, hard, struggling to still concentrate on the feel of Danni wrapped around her own fingers, warm and tight and so wet. 

As they get closer and closer, the sounds they make as they move within each other are driving Regina crazy, as is seeing Danni’s breasts heave with laboured breath each time Regina pushes her fingers deep inside her. Her hips are rolling frantically, Danni’s rising to meet her in unison, she doesn’t even know what she’s saying anymore, can only hear a few words like, “Fuck…Please…Danni…Yes…” She thinks she hears her own name in amongst them and looks down to see Danni’s eyes glued to her. Watching Danni come apart under her, feeling Danni’s hips start to buck faster and faster, she falls over the edge with her. She comes, crying out Danni’s name just as Danni screams hers. Her whole body seems to tense in sympathy with her sex as waves of pleasure roll over her again and again. Danni’s arms and legs are wrapped around her, squeezing. She can feel the same tension throughout Danni’s body as she shudders beneath her. Eventually her orgasm lets her go and she slumps down, lazily brushing kisses over any skin she finds beneath her. 

After a few minutes, she feels Danni gather herself and her muscles tense. Next thing she knows, she is on her back, Danni hovering over her, that wild look in her eyes again. Regina shivers in delight, ready for whatever Danni wants from her. Danni looks down, then back up at her, licking her lips, a question in her eyes. In response, Regina slowly lets her legs fall further apart in invitation, a thrill going through her at the thought of Danni kissing her there. Danni smiles widely, kissing her passionately before blazing a trail down her body with her tongue and teeth, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. Her breath tickles the inside of her thighs and the heat of her mouth mingles with Regina’s own desperate heat. Regina sinks her fingers into the sheets either side of her, her sex clenching in anticipation. She nearly screams as she feels Danni’s tongue touch her for the first time, gently lapping at her, not giving her enough pressure, teasing. She knows she’s begging but she doesn’t care, she just needs Danni to make her fly again, and she does. She pleasures her clit thoroughly before pushing her tongue as deep as she can inside her, sliding her hands under her ass to lift her up, increasing the depth she can reach. Regina is in heaven, all she can do is hang on. 

As she’s thanking all the deities she can think of for bringing Danni to her, she opens her eyes and looks down at Danni, bowed between her legs. Just before she loses the power of thought to another mind-blowing orgasm, she sees it. A tattoo that takes up at least two thirds of her back. She sees wings rising either side of Danni’s spine, and nestling between them, where the wings are coming from, is a huge, beautifully drawn lion. Sobbing, she throws her head back as the orgasm claims her, tears of joy running down her face as she gives herself to Danni completely in that moment. She finally found what she had been looking for, and it was with someone who didn’t even know about true love or magic. It wasn’t fate, it was choice. She chose her. They chose each other! 

A figure moves away from the mansion, anger radiating through every line of their body. She wasn’t too late! She could still fix everything, she swore to herself. She knows the coward hasn’t admitted it yet. Hadn’t acknowledged it to herself even, let alone that irritating nuisance of a woman. She knows she hasn’t, she fears rejection too much. It’ll take her a while to pluck the courage up to tell her. There’s still time. Just not much. She’ll have to do it tomorrow. Satisfied with her new plan, she glances up at Regina’s window one more time, sneering, then disappears in a cloud of dark smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read and will read this, especially to those of you that leave kudos, they're like drops of sunlight in the midst of a storm! 
> 
> We're coming to the end, I think, maybe one or two more chapters left, so hang in there with me :)
> 
> R x

The first rays of sunlight fell through the gap in the curtains and lit upon Regina, creeping slowly along the planes of her cheek, then creeping up further still as the sun marched relentlessly onward. Her eyes scrunched up, a hand rising to shield them against the brightness until they could open without squinting. As her mind’s focus sharpened along with her sight, she gasped and snapped her head to her left. A brilliant smile bloomed on her face when she saw Danni next to her, lying face down with her head turned away from her; one arm flung in front of her, the other under her pillow cushioning her head. As the sun moved slightly, it highlighted Danni’s naked back, exposed where the sheet had fallen lower in the night. Regina couldn’t help but trace the edges of the lion tattoo with her fingertip, her smile never fading. Flattening her hand over the centre of the tattoo, she bent her head and pressed a series of butterfly kisses all across the noble face drawn in warm shades of ink. A tiny drop of liquid fell near one of the lion’s eyes, it took a moment for Regina to realise she was crying.

Pulling away from Danni’s warm form, lest she wake her, she curled up behind her and watched the rise and fall of her ribs as she breathed. Her mind started wandering, thinking about this new discovery. She finally had a chance to be happy. Danni understood her, even more so than Henry and Emma. She listened to her, supported her, and she definitely had a powerful effect on her physically, she thought, flushing at the memories of the night before. They had made love until well into the night and she was sore, but in the most delicious of ways, this morning. She’d never had such an attentive lover before; Danni seemed to have an uncanny focus, like the whole world disappeared and all she could see was Regina. It was a heady feeling to be the object of her single minded affection like that. 

Sighing, she thought about what to say to her. Would she understand how powerful true love could be? Would she even believe in it? What if this was the final straw that broke her after everything else Regina had asked her to accept? No. She wouldn’t mention it. She had enough to deal with considering they might decide to leave at any moment, she needed to have a conversation with Danni about what she and Oliver wanted first. Then, she needed to find a way to persuade them to stay with her. Rolling towards Danni she spooned her, wrapping her arm around her waist, content to squeeze a few more hours sleep out of the day with her lover. She couldn’t lose her now, was her last thought before drifting off to sleep again, not when she had just found her.

 

**********

 

Emma, Henry and Oliver stopped by Granny’s about nine that morning, planning on taking coffee and bear claws to Regina’s for everyone. Well, bear claws and a fruit tub, not even for Henry would Regina eat a sweet pastry first thing in the morning. Henry and Oliver went to sit in a booth to wait while Emma queued up with the rest of the breakfast rush at the counter, still chatting about their epic battle on the PlayStation the night before. As their enthusiasm over their tactics and victories petered out, Henry got a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Oliver?” Once he had Oliver’s attention, he stalled. How he phrased this was crucial, he didn’t want to mess this up for his Mom, or himself. Oliver didn’t rush him, instead just watching him patiently, a slight smile on his face. Henry clenched his hands beneath the table, gathering his courage. He had to know.

“I was just wondering. How do you feel about Storybrooke? And us, all of us here I mean, and… everything?” He finished lamely, desperately fishing for information.

Ollie’s smile grew bigger. Leaning forward, resting his arms on the table, he cocked his head at him, “Henry, just ask what you really want to,” he prodded.

Henry looks around, checking to see if anyone was in hearing distance. No one was sitting near them, he could see Emma at the counter still, talking to granny and frowning. Leaning forward, he whispered, “I think your Aunt likes my Mom, as in ‘likes’ likes her! And, I think my Mom likes her back. A lot! And, well, I like you and hopefully you like me… but not like that! Just, like friends, you know?” 

Eyebrows raised, Ollie carries on smiling at him, “And…?” he pushes.

“And, I was wondering how you’d feel about staying in Storybrooke? With us? Not just for us, of course, but you know… would you like to? I know it’s not much, but it does have some fun stuff, and there’s never a dull moment with all these fairy-tale characters running around.” Henry meets Oliver’s eyes again; his showing a painful kind of hope that Oliver would answer positively. Oliver starts laughing, “Hey! It was just a suggestion,” Henry scowls, offended.

Oliver stops laughing and ducks his head to catch Henry’s eyes, looking serious now, “Henry, I wasn’t laughing at the idea of staying here. I was laughing because you’re not as observant as I thought you were! Henry, Danni and me, we’ve both been dreaming of this place for over a year. We’ve already discussed our future, we aren’t going anywhere, trust me! “

Henry’s eyes widen, “You mean…?”

“We’re staying, if you want us?” 

Henry is all out grinning now, “Really?” he asks, wanting to hear it again, to make sure.

“Well, my Aunt is already in love with your Mom,” Oliver says, making Henry bounce in excitement at this confirmation of his suspicions, “and I already love you like a brother. I adore your mom, and your Ma, and your grandparents….” Oliver pauses, a worried look replacing his smile, “Henry, I never had a family like this before. I… it’s the best thing that ever happened to me, not including my Aunt saving me and taking me in. Even if your Mom doesn’t want to stay with my Aunt, or they break up, Danni would still let me stay. She says she’s never seen me so happy. But, I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking anything away from you, they’re your family Henry…I know that and I wouldn’t…”

Henry waves his hand, dismissing his fears immediately, “Ollie, there’s plenty of love and attention to go around, trust me. In fact, you’d be doing me a favour and sharing the pressure a bit,” he laughs, “but, what about your degree? And Danni’s work?” he worries, chewing his lip.

“Already in hand,” Oliver winks, “don’t worry, we’ve got a plan.” He promises.

Emma comes over, laden down with drinks and snacks, “What are you two conspiring about?” Just this and that, they insist, before dissolving into giggles. Emma just rolls her eyes at their antics and begs them to hurry up and grab something before she drops everything. Walking towards the mansion, Henry remembers seeing Emma look disturbed earlier and asks her what she was frowning about.

“Oh, nothing really. Granny was just acting a bit strange, must be her age. Come on, hurry up so we can get these coffees to Regina before they go cold.” She hustles them faster so she can get to her bear claw sooner rather than later.

 

 

**********

 

 

 

Regina’s phoned beeped to alert her to a message. She didn’t even hear it, too busy ogling her lover. Danni had got up to go the bathroom, wonderfully unself-conscious about her nakedness. Hearing the sounds of her brushing her teeth, Regina cheated with magic and laid back; picturing Danni and their night of passion, letting the images slowly build her arousal. By the time Danni returned and slipped back beneath the covers Regina’s need was acute. Pouncing on her, she took her mouth aggressively, wanting to possess every part of her. Danni didn’t complain, letting Regina lead them in a dance that was already familiar and welcome, giving and taking in equal measure. Regina couldn’t get enough of her. How she felt, the scent of her arousal. Slipping lower, she used her mouth on Danni, deciding this was one of her new favourite pastimes as soon as she tasted the sweet flavour on her tongue and felt Danni’s urgent response. Even at their most passionate, this wasn’t just sex. Every touch, every caress, bite, nip and moan of pleasure filled the cracks in Regina’s heart, until she felt it would overflow. 

Lying together in the afterglow, a sheen of sweat drying on their skin, both sighed their contentment at the same time. Danni giggled and tucked herself into Regina’s side, her head on her shoulder and a wide smile of satisfaction painting her lips. Looking down at the top of Danni’s head, Regina curled her neck so she could kiss the crown of her hair, stroking her back. It was so tempting. The words sat on the tip of her tongue. Yet, they refused to come out. It was too soon. How would Danni react if Regina blurted out ‘I love you’ after just a week? Her mouth opens and closes several times, frustration causing unshed tears to sting the back of her eyes. Sensing some of her angst, Danni raises her head to look at her. Reaching up, she brushes her hair back behind her ear and cups her face, not speaking, just content to look into her eyes.

“Danni,” she starts, hesitantly, “What do you want from this… from us?” Regina holds her breath as soon as the words are out. Sure that Danni won’t be as committed as she is. How could she be? She doesn’t know what her tattoo means to Regina, doesn’t know she’s been waiting her whole life for her. If she did, she’d probably run as far away as she could.

Danni continues to hold her eye contact, preventing the panic from overwhelming her. Leaning in to leave a chaste kiss on her lips, she states gently, “Regina, I’m in this as much or as little as you want me to be, as fast or slow as you want, it’s your choice. No pressure.” 

Still not sure where she stands, Regina needs more, forcing herself to push forwards despite her fear she’ll push too hard, “What about what you want? It’s not all just about me…” She can feel her heart pounding, her chest tighten. 

“I want you in my life and Oliver’s, and to be in Henry’s life, as much as possible,” Danni admits, to Regina’s profound relief, “but, I’m not going to smother you, this is a partnership. Do I want to shout it from the rooftops? Yes, of course I do! You’re amazing, and I’m so proud to be with you. But, relationships take communication, honesty and trust to grow, no matter what anyone says. So, if you don’t want anyone to know yet? I can deal with that. Just know I’m yours, however you want me, and if I start to get upset about it? Trust me to talk about it with you…” Danni elaborates.

Regina stares at her in wonder. That sounded very much like commitment, a promise of never giving up, a future. Regina can feel a wide smile take over her face, “Is that a promise? Or are you role modelling for me,” Regina laughs. 

“Maybe a bit of both,” Danni admits, laughing along with her. “I know you have trouble expressing yourself at times, so can I sometimes. There’s no pressure, just be honest and communicate when you can.” Danni reiterated.

“Deal,” said Regina, sealing it with a heartfelt kiss, trying to communicate her gratitude and love without having to say it. 

Finally hearing the beep of her message alert, Regina leans over to read it, then throws it at Danni and scrambles from the bed in a blind panic. Danni looks down in confusion, seeing a message from Emma that she’s bringing breakfast and the boys over after nine, which is five minutes from now. Looking up, she creases up watching Regina dash about like a headless chicken. When Regina glares at her with her top half on and one leg in her pants, she snorts with helpless laughter all over again, trying her best to get her words out, “Just use magic you idiot!” she finally gasps. Regina waves her hands and is clean and smartly dressed in pantsuit; Danni looks down and finds she is in a onesie. A cow onesie. Regina smirks and kisses her on the cheek as she flounces out of the room. Snorting to herself, Danni just shrugs and bounces out of the room after her. 

Hearing Danni come into the kitchen after her, she stays facing the fridge; hunting for fruit as she doubts Emma will be bringing anything except junk food, knowing her. Smirking, she waits expectantly for Danni to beg her to change her outfit, wondering how long she should tease her before giving in; maybe she should demand a kiss in payment first. She’s surprised when all she hears is the sound of the coffee grinder. Spinning around, she studies Danni’s face carefully, looking for signs of annoyance or amusement, trying to see how much trouble she’s in. Danni catches her looking and blows her a kiss.

“Seriously? You’re making coffee, standing there in a cow onesie, and you’re not going to say anything?” she asks, curiously.

“Well, I know Emma said she was bringing coffee, but there can never be too much coffee, you know?” Danni says, completely straight-faced. 

Baffled, Regina just stares. Danni laughs at her expression and walks over to her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her, “Regina, I have great big scars on my face and on my hand, and they are nigh on impossible to cover up. Appearances really don’t mean much to me, I care what’s on the inside. The fact that you put me in a onesie as a joke just amuses the hell out of me. I love your sense of humour. Besides, I look cute in it, and its snuggly.” She explains, grinning.

Regina’s heart melts all over again and she holds Danni as tightly as she can. She heard Danni say she loves her sense of humour, although it’s not quite the same thing, she so desperately wants to tell her she’s fallen in love with her it’s almost painful. Just as she opens her mouth to take the plunge, the front door opens and it sounds like a herd of elephants are storming across the foyer. Danni goes to drop her arms and Regina decides then and there that if she can’t say it out loud, she can at least acknowledge it out loud, and clings onto her. She’s had a week to keep it to herself, now she needs to know if the boys will accept them being together, they being the only hurdle to her doing her best to keep this woman in her life. Looking down at her in confusion, Danni sees the determination and confidence in her face and beams at her, nodding to show she’s ok with her decision to go public. 

Oliver and Henry come skidding to a stop as soon as they catch sight of the two of them embracing, Emma comes up behind them and her jaw drops open.

“Mom?” gasps Henry.

“Aunty D?” breathes Oliver.

Danni rolls her eyes, “Nope. Not even falling for it… you two are way too observant for your own good so don’t even try it. Now, tell Regina you’re ok with it Ollie, and you Henry, before she passes out!” 

Regina opens her eyes and breathes again. Snapping her head around, she’s about to scold the pair of them for scaring her when they both rush up to them, grinning, and throw their arms around them in a four way hug. 

“Sorry Regina. I’m totally ok with it.” 

“I’m happy for you both, Mom. Seriously!” 

Tears run down Regina’s face as she holds the most precious people in the world to her. Danni looks at Emma, still standing frozen in the doorway, “You wanna get in on this hug fest too? There’s room…” she quips.

Henry whispers, “I think we broke Ma.”

Regina pulls away and tentatively steps towards her, “Emma, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I know you’re my best friend, it was just all so sudden…”

Shaking her head, Emma snaps out of her trance, realising Regina is about to go into full on panic mode, “Regina, it’s fine, honest. I’m just getting my head around the fact that the kid knew before I did!” Regina stares at Henry who shrugs, “I’m happy for you, as long as you’re happy?” she tests.

Smiling, she goes back to Danni who puts an arm around her shoulders, still beaming at her, “I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” she admits. 

Oliver and Henry high five each other, Oliver saying I told you so and Henry rolling his eyes, “Let’s eat, I’m starving!”

Laughing, they all take their places at the counter, Danni ending up sitting at one end to accommodate Emma, so Regina takes the seat at the opposite end so she can see her. Ok, so she can stare at her. Everyone tucks into their bear claws with enthusiasm. Regina can’t believe Emma remembered to get a fruit bowl for her, gaining her a prickly, “Despite my recent lack of detective and observation skills, I do know what you like Regina!” making them laugh all over again. Regina sets her fork down and looks around. This is a perfect moment, so perfect she wishes she had a picture to preserve it forever. Her family, the new and old, surrounding her with love, laughter and acceptance. Life couldn’t get better than this. Looking across the counter, she gets lost in Danni’s eyes. Danni smiles back at her, raising her favourite coffee, the vanilla latte Emma ordered at Granny’s for her, in silent salute, before bringing it to her lips to take her first sip. 

Regina watches in horror as Danni’s eyes close, and she falls from the stool to the floor, unconscious in less than a second. While everyone rushes to her, shaking her and calling her name, Regina sits frozen. She knows what this is. Knows there’s no way out. Knows who did this. She just destroyed her hope and her future with one drop of a sleeping curse. She imagines she can hear her evil laugh, reverberating in her ears, even as her heart breaks. 

“No!” she hears someone scream over and over. Then her throat hurts. She’s the one screaming. A red veil seems to cover her vision, she can’t hear what Emma and the boys are saying. Can’t see anything except the woman she loves, lying on the floor before her, lost to oblivion. Because it takes two people to have acknowledged their love to each other, and accepted their bond, to break the curse. And they haven’t. They haven’t even said it out loud. She doesn’t even know if Danni does love her yet. Now she never will.

“I’m going to kill her.” She states coldly, waving her hands and disappearing in purple billows of mist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, RL got in the way :(

_“I’m going to kill her.” She states coldly, waving her hands and disappearing in purple billows of mist._

Nobody moves for a second, frozen in their indecision. Should they help Danni, who to be fair is probably beyond their help; or stop Regina from possibly getting herself killed fighting, well, herself. Emma suddenly lifts Danni into her arms and carries her into the study, laying her gently on the sofa. 

“What’s happened to her?” Oliver demands, distraught, “is she… is she going to…”

“No,” Emma says forcefully, gripping him by the arms and looking into his eyes fiercely. Oliver sobs and falls into her, using her strength to keep him upright. Over his shoulder, Emma can see Henry’s expression. It’s equal parts fearful and disappointed, because she just lied to Oliver. Henry remembers what happened to him, just as clearly as she does and she knows what he’s thinking. Magic isn’t the same here. Danni _could_ die. There was no way in hell she was going to admit that to Oliver right now though, they had to try and fix this as soon as possible.

“I need to phone Snow,” she pushes Oliver away as gently as she can, depositing him on the sofa next to Danni. He just stares into Danni’s face, looking lost. Emma’s heart breaks a little for him, renewing her determination to fix this.

“Mom!” she shouts into the phone as soon as Snow picks up, “I need you to listen carefully then I’m coming to get you, ok? Don’t interrupt, just listen. The Evil Queen just put a sleeping curse on Danni because she’s Regina’s true love, but they haven’t acknowledged it yet and Regina thinks all hope is lost. She’s gone to kill the Evil Queen and Mom, if she loses…. They’ll both be dead.”

All she hears for a few seconds is the sound of her mother breathing harshly down the phone, taking it in, “There’s always hope, Emma. Get over here, we’ll find her!” she promises, hanging up.

Gratitude for her mother sweeps over her. Her feelings for her parents may be incredibly complicated and riddled with resentment, but now she had them? They were always on her side and always there for her. It was worlds away from how lonely she felt as a child. Her life in Storybrooke was never dull or easy, but her friends and family were something she would never give up now she had experienced it. Regina was a part of her extended family now and she would be there for her too. Glancing at Danni one more time she pulls Henry into the foyer with her.

“Ma, it won’t work, will it? Mom never told her, neither has Danni,” Henry looks gutted and Emma can feel her own stomach sinking.

“We’ll find a way Henry. This is not the end, it can’t be. She deserves better than this and we will find a way to reach Danni and Regina can tell her!” she vows.

Henry’s head snaps up, “Ma, we can do what I did for Grandma. I can go under the sleeping curse again and you can wake me. I can pass on the message from Mom and I can tell Mom how Danni feels when I come back!” Emma’s face brightens for a second, until she remembers that they need the amulet from Gold. Seeing Henry’s face, she knows if she has to steal it or fight the Dark One for it, they’ll get the damn amulet if they have to.

“Henry, stay with Oliver and Danni. I’ll go and…. I’ll see to Regina,” she smiles at him before sweeping out of the door.

When Henry returns to the study, he sees Oliver squeezed onto the sofa next Danni; stroking her hair, tears trickling down his face. Henry stands awkwardly next to them, wanting to comfort Oliver but not sure how. He can see how much love he has for his Aunt, the anguish he feels at seeing her incapacitated is written in his rigid posture and clenching jaw. Henry looks from Danni’s face and back to Oliver’s. Love. They love each other so much. Just like mother and son. Slowly, he starts to grin.

 

**********

 

Having called Hook on the way, Emma sits in the loft with him and her Mother, regretting for the hundredth time that her Dad can’t be there with them. Hook and Snow were sceptical at first about how quickly Regina and this stranger in town had come together. Emma spent precious minutes persuading them what she had seen with her own eyes and assuring them it was definitely love.

“Yes, but is it true love, Emma?” Snow questioned again.

“Yeah love,” Hook chips in, “I mean love and lust are easily confused…” Hook trails off when Emma glares at him.

“I don’t know Mum. Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. What I do know is it made Regina deliriously happy, and after all the shit she’s had in her life that’s enough for me. How about you?” she demands angrily.

Contrite, Snow gathers her bow and Hook readies his sword, committed to following Emma wherever this path may take them. As they’re leaving the loft they run into Archie and Leroy. A brief explanation later and to Emma’s surprise they now have a procession of people on their way to intervene in Regina’s love life. A fact which is worrying her no end, because if they do sort this out, Regina is going to kill her for involving this many people in her private life. Gulping, she gives people their orders, setting out parties to look in all the usual places and making sure people can contact each other. With a sigh, she gathers her group consisting of her, her Mother, Hook, Archie and Tink and heads off for Zelena’s.

 

**********

 

Bursting through the front door Regina storms into the farm house, murder in her eyes. Zelena runs to stand between her baby and this incandescent version of her sister.

“Where is she?” Regina snarls.

“If you’re talking about your more evil half, I have no idea.” She manages to sneer, despite the terror in her heart. She truly has no idea what’s happened, knowing instinctively though that whatever the Evil Queen had done, it must have been something unforgiveable this time. Her sister looked well over the edge of madness. Regina stalks closer to her, making her heart pound even harder even as she refuses to yield, determined not to let her closer to the baby.

“If I find out you lied to me…” she threatens.

“You’ll what? Hate me forever? Bit late for that sis!” she tries to sound scornful and winces internally when she hears how sad she sounds, hoping her sister didn’t catch it in her current state. 

A tiny fragment of rationality creeps into Regina’s eyes, “I don’t… it wasn’t about you Zelena. I’m sorry,” Zelena stares at her in shock, unable to believe the hatred her sister had vented over her for the last few months was suddenly forgotten. Then Regina’s face closes down again, overtaken by a grimace that looks like a snarl, “but, dear sister, if you are hiding the Evil Queen, it will be a thousand times worse!” she promises.

“She’s not hiding me dear,” Regina hears from behind her, followed by a derisive laugh, “I just didn’t credit you with going straight on the offensive, or I’d have been waiting for you. I thought you’d be snivelling and sobbing over your true love’s fate for a while first.” The Evil Queen taunts.

“True love?” Zelena repeats, confused.

Regina spins to face the Evil Queen. Everything that had ever gone wrong in her life. Everything that had ever turned to shit. Everything that had ever ripped her heart into shreds. It started with this evil version of her, standing there, smirking. Pain, regret and anger rose through her like a tidal wave, coursing through every vein, gathering more fury as her magic fuelled it. White hot flames exploded from her hands in a torrent, aimed directly at the Evil Queen. Lifted off her feet, she flew backwards through the front door, splintering the frame around her. Following her, she lifted her hands again and screamed as she let her agony out in the only way she knew how, battering the Evil Queen where she lay over and over for what seemed like hours. 

Arms suddenly encompassed her from behind. Wrapping around her torso, they forced her own arms down. No longer able to sustain her magic she screamed in defiance at the ash covered pile of rags still moving on the ground before her.

“Regina, enough!” Emma shouted in her ear, “you can’t kill her, she’s a copy. You’re just exhausting yourself, stop!” Regina’s legs sagged and she collapsed back into Emma’s arms. 

The Evil Queen unfolded herself, stiffly and painfully, pushing herself to her feet through sheer strength of will. Still smirking, she faced Regina and stepped closer, stopping when she heard various sounds of weapons being made ready. Glancing around, she saw at least four other people, all aiming swords or bows at her. She was too weak to deflect them all. Staying put for now she sneered at Regina again, deciding to use her words to wound her deeper for now.

“What’s wrong Regina? Realised love is weakness finally? You can’t kill me, I am the best part of you. You are weak, nothing. I’ve saved you from a life of disappointment. True love is a ball and chain! Tying you to one person, making you a slave to them. I liberated you!” she practically spits at Regina.

Snow comes to stand between her daughter and the Evil Queen. “That’s where you are so wrong. David and I beat you every time because of that true love you scoff at. We will find a way to wake Danni, you haven’t won this time either. I feel sorry for you.” She scolded.

“Says the woman who is cursed to never spend time with her true love awake again,” the Evil Queen retorts, laughing. 

Regina couldn’t even look up, humiliated beyond words. Not only had she failed to best her evil other half, she had plenty of witnesses to her failure as well. Why was it her life had to be fodder for the town’s gossip every single time? Eyes squeezed shut against the looks of pity, she whispers, “Please Emma, just take me home.” 

She feels Emma take a deep breath in. Pressed as she is against her torso, she can feel her chest expand and it felt more like a gasp. The she hears the Evil Queen make a sound that sounds like choked disbelief. Worried the Evil Queen was about to start another fight, she tried to gather more strength to face her, only to find herself lifted out of Emma’s arms into a warm embrace that immediately felt safe. Raising her hands, she presses them against a toned abdomen that feels intimately familiar. Breathing in, she smells coconut and a heady scent that was unique to just one person. Opening her eyes, she lifts her head sharply, and finds hazel orbs looking back at her serenely. 

“Danni?” she half sobs incredulously, “Danni, how?”

“Apparently, you’re not the only one that loves me truly,” she winks, smiling widely. Adopting a serious expression, she leans in closer, her face only inches from Regina’s, “Regina Mills. You are the most stubborn, complex, infuriating, sexy, beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met, and I love you. Both you and your son. With everything I am. Truly.” She adds, smiling again. Regina throws her arms around her neck, burying her face in her neck, unable to stop the sobs from escaping but not wanting to make any more of a spectacle of herself. Finally getting control of herself, she manages to whisper back, “I love you to Danni, you and Oliver.”

She feels Danni pull back slightly, a hand cupping her face. Danni smiles at her, adoration written in every feature, and Regina feels her heart clench, “Danni, I don’t understand. How did you wake up? I thought you were lost to me because we hadn’t…”

“Ok, just for future reference? I already knew how you felt about me, and I have been in love with you for a long time. So, never doubt what we feel for each other again, idiot,” she teases, fake yelping when Regina pinches her side, laughing, “and Oliver woke me with true love’s kiss. I told you, you’re not the only one that loves me,” she says, holding Regina even tighter to her. Regina, unable to resist touching her any longer, starts to pepper Danni’s neck with kisses, smirking when she hears Danni breath in sharply. Lifting her head to look at her again, she meets the love in Danni’s gaze with her own, and feels like she’s finally where she’s meant to be. Danni leans in and Regina closes her eyes in anticipation, desperate to seal their admission with a kiss.

As their lips finally touch, a bright light pulses out from them and ripples outwards, brushing everyone that it touches with true love. One second later, Regina screams in pain, throwing herself backwards from Danni’s grasp. Seeing Danni’s look of shock and her hands reaching for her again, “Regina!” is the last thing she hears before blacking out.

 

**********

 

Feeling comes back first, before sight or sound. She can feel something pressed against both sides. Something warm. She feels safe. Exhausted, sore all over, but safe. Slowly sound filters in. Three voices she thinks. Two of them make her feel like she should be dong something, taking care of something. One of the voices sends tingles up and down her spine. It feels like a long time before she can make words out. They’re discussing houses, or living space maybe? Drifting off again, just before oblivion claims her once more, she recognises who it is talking. She wants to tell them not to be ridiculous, that no one is going anywhere, but she can’t. Too tired. Just need to sleep a bit more. Then she’ll tell them.

She can tell something is different the next time she becomes aware. The warmth is only on one side now. There’s something cold, up high on her chest. Cold and damp. She can’t hear any voices but she’s not sure if that’s just because she can’t hear anything, or because no one’s talking. Determined, she commands her eyes to open, wanting to see what was happening. Hating feeling this helpless. Irritated by her body’s apparent rebellion. Slowly she begins to make out shapes, a different shade of darkness against lighter shadows here and there. It’s night, she realises. Her head feels like it’s being pounded with a hammer over and over. Squinting against the pain, she forces herself to look down. Lying against her side, an arm flung around her waist and her head resting on her chest, is Danni. Regina lets out a breath she wasn’t even aware she had been holding. She wishes she could lift her arms, hold her back, but that seems beyond what she can manage yet. Content in the knowledge that Danni is safe, that she is with her, Regina gives in to the escape that sleep offers again.

The third time is the charm, it seems. Her next awakening is much more pleasant, waking up slightly on her side this time, the pain in head reduced to mild discomfort. Her eyes immediately obey her instruction to open, although she has to squint slightly at the bright sunlight streaming into the room. Blinking to regain her focus, she sees Danni lying next to her, eyes open, staring back at her.

“Regina?” she asks, worriedly.

“Hi,” she replies softly, reaching up a hand to stroke Danni’s precious face, “I’m ok.”

Danni snorts at that, then her face crumples and she pulls Regina into her. Regina can feel damp tears hitting her shoulder. That’s what that feeling earlier had been, Danni crying. Holding her as tightly as she can in return, she tries to soothe her, the sounds of heart ache and relief Danni’s making tugging painfully at her chest.

“Hey. Hey, I’m ok. Danni? I’m here, it’s ok.” 

Danni takes some deep breaths, trying to get herself under control. Eventually she raises her head again, her eyes red and raw as two more tears roll down her cheeks, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what would happen when we kissed.” She said, sorrowfully. Regina just looks at her, confusion evident. Sighing, Danni looks down and swallows, “Regina, when we kissed, it pulled her back into you. You’re whole again. I’m so sorry I put you through that though, I didn’t know. You were in agony. You’ve been out of it for two days.” She explained, looking up again through her eyelashes at Regina, tensing as if she thought Regina would lash out at her for forcing something on her. 

Regina considers her for a few seconds, tilting her head to one side, “So, that’s why I’m feeling simultaneously hopelessly in love with you and thoroughly exasperated with you then…” she muses. Danni’s jaw drops open, then she starts to laugh, “Oh, I am so going to enjoy this,” she grins. “Not as much as I’m going to,” Regina asserts, rolling on top of Danni, holding each of her arms to her sides as she straddles her. Leaning forwards, transferring her weight to her knees and her hands where she grips Danni’s biceps, pinning her down, she purrs into her ear, “if you thought I was assertive in bed before, you’ve got no idea,” she states, latching onto Danni’s earlobe and sucking it into her mouth before nipping it gently. Danni’s reaction makes her smirk, feeling her hips lurch up into her and a sexy moan slip out of her mouth.

Unfortunately, a bout of dizziness reminds her she hasn’t eaten for two days, and the boys are bound to want to see her. She whispers as much into Danni’s ear, laughing when Danni accuses her of being the world’s biggest tease. Standing, she actually feels weak and staggers slightly. Danni rushes round the bed to support her. “OK, I guess I can wait until you’ve got your strength back,” Danni admits, “wouldn’t want you passing out in the middle of it, would we?” she grins, stealing a sweet kiss before escorting Regina out of the door.

“Oh, it won’t be me passing out, I assure you,” Regina winks seductively at her, smirking at her expression before waving her hands and disappearing. Danni hears the boys shout in delight seconds later and she runs down the stairs to join her family, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite over yet though. I want to see what Regina's like now she's 'whole' again, and then there's Snow and David and that pesky imp to think about....
> 
> hopefully it won't take me as long for the next chapter though ;)
> 
> R x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it I can go from a relaxed two day work week to a frantic six day a week pace just before Christmas? When I'm in the middle of a story? RL sucks!
> 
> Warning - this chapter is really, really not safe to read at work! I blame the frustration of having to work too hard :-O

Danni rounds the corner into the kitchen to find Henry and Regina hugging fiercely; Oliver seated at the counter with a smile on his face. Danni lopes over and settles next to him, leaning her head against his and watching the other half of her family.

“Mom, are you ok?” Henry asks, finally pulling away from the hug and looking into her face worriedly.

“I’m fine Henry,” Regina replies, smiling serenely. As her eyes peruse the kitchen, her mouth curls up on one side in a mild sneer, “Which is more than I can say for my kitchen,” she comments, sounding peeved.

Henry rolls his eyes and lets go of her, “Yup, you’re back and you’re fine,” he jokes. 

Danni and Oliver burst out laughing at the indignant expression on Regina’s face. Regina initially bristles, ready to cut them all down to size for daring to laugh at her. As she opens her mouth, she sees Danni gazing at her with a knowing look, her eyes twinkling. Biting down on her tongue she stalks to the sink and starts rinsing the cookware that’s been left all over her surfaces. If she bangs around a bit louder than she needs to, well, so what? She feels tense inside, like something’s building. Sharp, edgy, it tastes familiar. Anger. Tears start to tease the corners of her eyes as she realises what’s happening. It had been months since she’d had to deal with this particular battle. She’d forgotten how constantly she’d had to rail against her inner demons. How often she’d have to bite back the words on the tip of her tongue to prevent them being unleashed over the poor unsuspecting fools that happened to irritate her at the wrong moment.

The kitchen quietens behind her, a hush that indicates the absence of people; the tears become even more insistent, stinging with the need to be released. She won’t let them though. She’d rather smash every single piece of crockery in front of her than show her fear and worry over her newly reunited psyche. She must be strong again. She has to stand up and fight again, no matter how hard. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she tries to harden herself, shut down her feelings so she can strengthen her resolve. She freezes when a hand reaches past her and takes the plug out of the sink, coming back to rest on her own hand. Looking down she can see the scars that, strangely, make the skin appear even more beautiful, to her. Another hand reaches around her waist and gently pulls her back. Warmth envelopes her. She can feel Danni behind her, the soft mounds of her breasts pushing against her back. Her presence feels supportive rather than intrusive, yet still Regina can’t let go, no matter how much she wants to melt against her. 

“Come for a walk with me?” Danni asks softly, her breath stirring the hair near Regina’s ear. Regina closes her eyes, battling the immediate sarcastic response that rises to the surface. A tear slips out, her stomach clenching. Gasping, she whispers, “I can’t do this again Danni, I can’t fight her…”

Both arms now around her waist, Danni squeezes her tighter. A series of tiny kisses alight on her neck, trailing down the delicate arch of her neck to her shoulder. In between little nips of teeth and soothing lips, she hears whispers of reassurance and promise. Leaning back further she lets Danni take all of her weight, trusting her to hold her up. Minutes pass with only the soft caress of Danni’s voice breaking the silence, her hands slowly moving, brushing delicately against her waist here, her hips there. Not meant to arouse, but to comfort. Regina feels like she’s floating, a pleasant hum of contentment erasing her earlier tension. Spinning in Danni’s arms she lazily seeks her lips with hers, sighing as they connect in a tender kiss. Opening her eyes, finding hazel eyes looking back at her, she smiles. 

“Thank you, I needed that.” She cups Danni’s cheek, pleased when she leans into her palm and smiles back. 

“You’re welcome,” Danni assures her, leaning in to nuzzle her neck again. “Will you come for a walk with me still?”

“Where did the boys go?” she asks, not looking Danni in the eye.

A warm hand cups her chin, applying slight pressure, raising her line of sight until she can see Danni’s smirk, “They ran out of here sniggering whilst pushing me towards you. Cowards!” she laughs. Regina tries to dip her head again, feeling guilty her mood had scared them off. “Don’t, Regina. They’re fine. They get it and they know it’s going to take you a while to get used to being whole again. Just… please… come for a walk with me?” she pleads again.

Sighing and nodding, she steps forward. Danni grins and grabs her hand to lead her to the front door. Holding her black coat out for her, she throws her own black leather on and bounces down the steps. As soon as they are on the street, Danni reaches out to take her hand again. Regina ponders how comfortable she feels with the display of affection. She hated Robin’s habit of grabbing at her every time they walked down the street. But, with Danni, it felt natural, needed, wanted. They walk in silence for a while. Regina can feel the tension rising inside her again as Danni steers them towards Main Road. She’s not sure she can take the commiserations she feels sure she’ll receive from the townsfolk they come across, sad for her that she’s back to her old, evil self. It would be hard not to fireball some of them - Snow’s insipid face flashes in her mind’s eye briefly. Sighing again, she tries to come up with an excuse to get Danni to turn around.

“Regina, trust me. It’ll be fine.” Danni hasn’t even turned around. When Regina glances at her in profile, she can see the edge of a smirk. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not recently reunited with public enemy number one.”

Laughing, Danni raises her hand in hers and kisses the back of it. “That is exactly why I’m telling you it’s going to be ok,” she winks. Huffing, Regina allows her to carry on pulling her towards town. They come across Archie first, walking Pongo. Or more accurately, being walked by Pongo thinks Regina, rolling her eyes internally.

“Regina! So good to see you up and about again! How are you feeling?” he asks enthusiastically. 

“Fine, thank you.” She bites out through a clenched jaw.

“We were so worried about you. It’s such a relief to know you’re whole again. If you want to chat about it, or anything, please come and see me, anytime.” Archie gushes. Then he reaches over and hugs her. Actually hugs her. She stands frozen in shock as he bounces off after his ridiculous dog. Danni takes one look at her and bursts out laughing, bending over to rest her hands on her knees. When she manages to look up she’s rendered helpless with giggles again when she sees Regina looming over her, hand on hips, sporting a glare that could melt ice. Pulling Regina into her when she realises Regina is on the verge of exploding, she showers her with kisses. 

“I’m sorry love, it’s just your face when he hugged you. You looked like an actual six-foot-tall cricket had just inappropriately propositioned you.”

Thawing slightly, Regina half smiles, “Well it felt like one had,” she retorts, causing Dani to break into fresh gales of laughter. 

As they walked further into town, more and more townsfolk stopped to express their pleasure and relief at Regina being reunited with her Evil Queen aspect, and she relaxed more and more with each sincere greeting. Danni’s smirk grew to immense proportions, until Regina threatened to wipe it off her face if she carried on gloating. Danni just chuckled and swung an arm around her, clasping her around the waist, displaying to everyone they encountered that they were a couple. Regina couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed at the public proclamation. In fact, she found herself garnering even more compliments and praise. By the time they reached Granny’s, Regina also sported a huge smile. She felt seen for once. Seen, and yet still appreciated. Had they not been in the middle of a diner, she would have shown Danni how much she appreciated her support and belief right then and there. As it was, she resigned herself to waiting until they were alone, grinning to herself at the thought of all the delicious ways she could show her appreciation later. 

Henry and Oliver smiled winningly at them and gestured them over to their booth. Regina was left breathless when Henry dismissed her apology for her behaviour earlier, telling her he had missed her spark and was glad she was back to herself. Oliver reassured her that she’d need that fire to deal with his Aunt, making said woman kick his leg and all of them laugh. Danni just gave her that damn smug smirk again and grasped her hips to pull her closer until their thighs touched. Granny stopped by with their drinks and paused to good-naturedly scold Regina for leaving her tied up in the stock room for a whole day, after the Evil Queen had posed as her to poison the coffee. Regina sputtered about how she had been unconscious until she caught the gleam in Granny’s eye and gave up, sticking her tongue out at the old woman to everyone’s delight. Sipping her coffee and nibbling on Danni’s bear claw, Regina felt a smile rise, unbidden and uncontrollable. She may have been half evil queen again, but she had never felt so loved.

A shadow falling across the table draws Regina’s attention from the table. Turning to her right she sees Emma and Snow. She stands to face them and Emma immediately leans in and hugs her. This time, she welcomes the contact and squeezes back, pleased to see her friend.

“You look great Regina, good to see you,” Emma gushes. 

“Thank you Emma, I feel good, strangely,” she smiles shyly.

“Are you sure you’re up to being here Regina?” asks Snow, a frown marring her brow.

Emma rolls her eyes and shrugs helplessly, Regina folds her arms and turns to face Snow directly, “And what, exactly, are you insinuating Snow?” Regina snaps.

“I’m not insinuating anything!” she snaps back defensively, “I just think you should maybe take it easy, stay home for a few days until you get used to… well… being her again.”

Fisting her hands on her hips she takes a step towards Snow, ignoring Emma’s ineffectual tugging at her shoulder, “Really? In case of what Snow? Worried I won’t be able to control myself around you?” she sneers.

“Yes,” glares Snow, “I am. She couldn’t be trusted, she was Evil, and now she’s back inside you again. It’s bad enough I’m separated from David forever because of her, don’t make it any worse!”

Regina’s vision darkens, that familiar veil of red descending. She isn’t sure what she would have done in retaliation, but thankfully two people come and stand between her and Snow. Two people she recognises as the boys. Seeing Henry’s disappointed visage in profile as he glares at his grandmother helps her rein in her baser impulses. Instead, she spins on one heel and storms from the diner, her blood rushing in her ears. As she rounds the corner, she bangs into something solid.

“Well, well Dearie. Glad to see that fire back in your eyes, your Majesty…” Gold sneers. Regina, already on edge, raises her hand as the magic starts to coalesce in her palm, “try it Dearie,” Gold snarls, readying his own handful of magic in retaliation. Out of nowhere, Danni jumps between them, thrusting Gold away from Regina hard enough that his back hits the wall. 

“He’s not worth it,” Danni glares at him, turning back to face Regina, “You’re worth a hundred of him, no matter what form you’re in!” she pleads, begging her with her eyes not to fight him. Not here. Not now.

Gold hisses and disappears in a swirl of deep red smoke. In the corner of Regina’s mind, she makes a mental note to be on her guard against the imp, knowing it was a bad idea to piss him off. Right now, all she can do is march forward again, not knowing where she was headed but determined to work some of this anger off before she does something stupid. Like pick a fight with Gold again, or worse, Danni. She can hear Danni’s footsteps following behind her, not rushing to catch up, just there. Always just there. Her heart beats in time with her frantic pace, her breathing laboured in more ways than one, until she finds herself crossing into the boundary of the woods. She slows slightly to pick her footing more carefully. The dappled light filtering through the trees casts shadows on the forest floor, tangled roots and shrubs tear at her ankles, threatening to trip her if she carries on blindly fleeing. 

When Regina stops suddenly between one step and the next, Danni ploughs into her, not ready for such an unexpected end to their mad dash. Her hands shoot to Regina’s hips, gripping them tightly to steady them both. Regina can feel her hot, heavy breath over her shoulder. Without warning, Regina is overcome by fierce need. Turning quickly, she grabs Danni by her upper arms and pushes her backwards, not even taking the time to note her look of surprise before ramming her back against the nearest tree and launching herself at her mouth. Danni’s hands return to their punishing grip on her hips as she takes everything that Regina unleashes on her, opening for her as soon as Regina forces her tongue between her lips, allowing her to ravage every part of her mouth. When Regina hears her whimper, rational thought comes back and she stops, pulling back a few inches to stare, wide eyed at her. Shame suffuses her face, her eyes and hands dropping. She practically attacked her. Mortified, she goes to step away and apologise when she feels Danni pull at her hips, bringing her closer again. Looking up, she can’t help but focus on Danni’s kiss swollen lips first. Not being able to stop the thrill of excitement she gets when she continues to raise her head, and notices how her eyes are hooded and her pupils are blown impossibly wide, taking over her irises. Those eyes, which pierce all the layers of Regina’s insecurity, reach right down into her soul and say ‘I love you’…

“If you stop now, I swear to God I will find a drop of sleeping curse and put you under just to see how you like it…” Danni husks, lunging forward to claim Regina’s lips again. Laughing into her mouth Regina pushes her back more firmly still against the tree, holding her arms to her sides, gradually re-asserting her dominance and taking over the kiss. Every thrust of her tongue against Danni’s reverberates inside her, turning her anger into lust and fuelling her desire. Bringing her hands to Danni’s chest, she takes hold of either side of her shirt and rips the edges of the fabric apart, desperate to get at the skin below it. Buttons fly every which way; she’d worry about how aggressive she was being had she not heard Danni moan in delight. As soon as Regina catches sight of the swell of Danni’s breasts above the edge of her black bra, she loses all sense of reason. No longer caring that they are essentially standing in full view of anyone walking through the woods, all she can think about is tasting, touching, feeling. She wants to make Danni scream her name, now. 

Deciding that trying to rip the bra would be too much of an effort, she magics it out of her way impatiently, her mouth immediately latching on to one rosy nipple while her right hand stretches up to tease the other, squeezing and rolling it between forefinger and thumb, pinching it in time with each rasp of her teeth as she sucks hard on the other one. She can hear Danni moaning nearly continuously now. Her hips bucking up into her, trying to gain some friction to relieve the pressure. 

“Regina, please, fuck me!” Danni pleads breathlessly.

Letting go of her nipple with a loud pop, Regina yanks on her belt, ripping the fly on her jeans open and pushing both the jeans and her panties down below her ass. Grabbing both wrists she forces Danni’s arms up, holding them above her head with her left hand. Stilling with her hand against the crease of Danni’s thigh, she pauses, taking in the picture before her. Danni’s head is lolled back against the tree, her breath coming in heavy pants, breasts heaving with each inhale, legs slightly spread and starting to tremble. Regina was so turned on, she knew if she touched her now and saw her reaction, she’d come herself. Not wanting it to be over that fast, she leant in for one more desperate kiss, then spun Danni so she was facing the tree, her hands still stretched above her. Running her hand up the back of her thigh, she could feel the heat gradually increasing the closer she got to Danni’s centre. Her fingertips were gathering fluid before she even reached her sex.

“God, Danni. You’re so wet for me…” she whispered into Danni’s ear. Beyond coherent thought, all Danni could do in response was groan and push her ass back into Regina, silently begging her to finish her, “Don’t come until I tell you to,” Regina panted into her ear, biting her earlobe and smiling when she heard another groan, this time of frustration. Slowly she ran her middle finger between Danni’s legs, letting out her own moan at the copious proof of how much she affected her lover. Not able to hold back, she thrust inside her warmth with two fingers, managing to stop herself and hold them still inside her once she reached as far as she could. Feeling Danni frantically pump her hips backwards to try and make her move, she hisses into her ear, “Stop moving or I’ll leave you here to finish yourself!” Danni immediately freezes, letting out a high-pitched whimper. Looking down, Regina pulls away from her slightly, enjoying seeing her fingers buried knuckle deep inside her. Seeing the shirt and jeans makes her wish she could see her in all her glory. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she releases Danni’s wrists for a second, just long enough to wave her hand and render her naked, before reaching back up and imprisoning her hands again. Now able to see the smooth length of her back and the curve of her buttocks, Regina has to bite her lip to stop herself losing control. Slowly, so slowly, she holds her breath and pulls her fingers out until only the tips are still inside her, loving the noises Danni makes, her legs trembling with the effort to obey her command not to move. Leaning forward, she bites down on the nape of Danni’s neck as she thrusts three fingers back inside her dripping sex. Danni yells out in surprise and pleasure, not able to prevent herself from thrusting her ass back to impale herself even deeper.

“Seems you can’t help disobeying me Dear, maybe I’ll have to help you be good,” she drawls. Danni stiffens in anticipation. Another wave of her hands and Danni’s hands and feet are bound in position with magical vines. Regina removes her fingers, causing Danni to sigh in disappointment which morphs into excitement when she feels Regina’s naked skin against her back. Having sneakily de-clothed herself as well, Regina braces herself against Danni’s back, shuddering at the feel of her breasts rubbing against her and her mound pushing against her ass. She thrusts her pelvis up and into Danni, over and over, biting down on her shoulder and neck. Both of them are gasping for breath, rocking together. Danni turns her head and Regina kisses her sloppily, all tongue and teeth. Holding onto Danni’s hips to get more power behind her thrusts, it takes only seconds more and then she’s coming so hard she sees stars for a moment, slumping against Danni, practically holding onto her to remain upright. Coming around slowly, she forces herself stand upright on shaky legs, reaching up and twisting her left hand into Danni’s hair, pulling her head back roughly. 

“Tell me what you need Danni…” she gasps.

Danni nearly sobs her need to her, begging and pleading, “Please Regina, please… fuck me… fuck me hard… I need you so much, I need you inside me…”

Regina turns Danni’s head towards her again and thrusts her tongue in her mouth, plunging three fingers back inside her, pumping in and out of her as fast and deep as she can. Even with three fingers there’s barely any friction, she’s so wet. At this punishing pace, though, Regina is reluctant to add another finger for fear of hurting her. Instead, she lets go of her hair and reaches around Danni’s waist, dropping her hand down her abdomen. As soon as she gets near her clit, she withdraws her ring finger from her sex, dripping with juices, and pushes it inside her ass even as her other fingers plunge back inside her pussy, her left hand circling the sensitive bundle of nerves. Danni’s legs go rigid, her head thrown back over Regina’s shoulder, her mouth wide open and a guttural noise coming from her throat. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, Regina says, “Come for me Danni,” and that’s all it takes for Danni to scream her name, gushing over her hand, her sex clenching so tightly Regina feels like she loses feeling in most of her fingers. 

Releasing the magic restraints, Regina withdraws gently and holds Danni to her as she sinks to the forest floor, having the foresight to manage to magic up a rug to collapse on. She ends up sitting down with her legs apart, Danni laying between them partially across her lap, cradled in her arms. Rocking her gently, she strokes her back and peppers her head with gentle kisses, waiting patiently, if anxiously, for her to be able to talk. There’s no doubt Danni enjoyed that, but still Regina worries she took it too far. She hadn’t asked if restraints were acceptable, or if Danni liked it rough. So, she waits, her heart in her mouth. Hoping Danni can forgive her the insult in recognition of the pleasure she gave her.

Eventually, her breathing more even, Danni pushes up onto one elbow and looks into Regina’s eyes. Regina looks back, full of love for the amazing woman before her, and a little bit of fear. Danni dazzles her with a blinding smile, “Regina, can you promise me something?” she asks quietly.

Earnestly, Regina cups her face and gazes intently at her, “Anything Danni…”

“Promise me, whenever you get angry from now on, you won’t waste it on fireballs, just poof me to your bedroom?” she grins wickedly.

Regina laughs in relief, holding Danni tightly to her and agreeing happily. Danni leans in to kiss her gently, “I love you Regina, all of you…”

“I love you too, Danni.”

Clasped in each other’s arms they drift in contentment, half laying on each other, exchanging murmured affirmations and sweet kisses. Suddenly, Regina shoots up, nearly sending Danni flying.

“Regina?” 

Staring at Danni in shock, Regina cries out “Oh my God, I just thought of a way to de-curse the idiots…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter I reckon, bear with though, might take me a while...
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading, much love.
> 
> R x
> 
> Edit > 31st Dec: Sooooooo sorry! Work mental + plus christmas + loads of crazy s**t = no writing (Bad Rivvers, no biscuit *smacks*) I promise by the end of the week there will be an update, come rain, snow or shine! xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter... At last. This has most definitely been a labour of love!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, hope it was worth it.
> 
> R x

_Staring at Danni in shock, Regina cries out “Oh my God, I just thought of a way to de-curse the idiots…”_

Regina magicked their clothes back on for them, seeing as how she had ripped Danni’s and disappeared her own in the heat of passion. Seeing Danni grinning at her, Regina couldn’t help the blush even as she smirked back at her. Saving time, they poofed back to the mansion, guessing that the boys would have returned there to wait for them. Appearing in the foyer, Henry, Oliver and Emma rushed out to meet them, Emma immediately stuttering apologies on behalf of her mother.

“Emma, it’s fine. You can’t help that the blithering bandit is your mother, any more than I could help who mine was.”

Emma stutters into silence as Regina sweeps past her into the sitting room, a frown on her face as she tries to decide whether to be relieved Regina is in a forgiving mood, or annoyed that she’s calling her mother names again. Danni catches her eyes and shrugs, raising her hands in a gesture of helplessness before she follows Regina along with the boys. Sighing, Emma trots along after them, resigning herself to Regina being her snarkier, sassier version again.

Once they all settled onto various chairs, Regina begins to elaborate on the idea she’d had whilst they were walking in the forest; ignoring Danni’s stifled giggle and doing her best not to blush considering what they actually _were_ doing in the forest just before her epiphany.

“I’ve done a lot of research regarding True Love, trying to find a way to help your parents Emma. Enough to know it comes in many forms, but only at certain times of a person’s life. Romantic True Love is rare but can occur at any point in someone’s life once they consider themselves an adult,” Regina looks at Danni and can’t help but smile widely at her, “then there’s Familial True Love,” here she nods at Henry and Oliver, “between someone who regards themselves as not yet an adult who is the charge of someone who they love like a parent.”

Pausing, she glances at Emma, “and finally, there’s true love between a child and their parent when they have been lost and found. Normally, this occurs when the parent is at the end of their life and the child reconnects with them, even though they are an adult. I think you need to forgive your parents and let them find you again…”

Emma gasps as she gets the implication, “My parents aren’t at deaths door Regina! And I am not lost anymore…”

Regina gets up and kneels in front of her, reminiscent of the time Emma helped her find her courage at the wishing well, “In Neverland, you showed us a side of yourself that has never fully healed. Being lost and orphaned will never go away Emma. Just as my inner scars will never go away. But we can heal, and I think this is your chance to do so, by letting your parents fully into your life.”

“I have let them in Regina… what are you talking about? I see them every day, they’re a part of my life…”

“Ma,” Henry comes to sit next to her, lifting her hand between his, “You don’t treat them like your parents. Not the way I treat you and Mom, you don’t let them parent you…”

Emma stands abruptly, pacing to the other side of the room to escape what was starting to feel like a dangerous conversation. “Of course I don’t Henry, I’m over thirty years old!! I don’t need parenting like a child!”

Danni gets up and slowly walks towards her, stopping a few feet away as if worried about spooking her. Her hazel eyes bore into Emma’s. “Emma, I was emotionally abandoned as a child, as was Oliver. You might have been physically abandoned as well, but the emotional abandonment is still a part of it. We don’t grow up with the bond between us and our parents like we should because of that emotional damage, so we don’t know what it feels like to be parented. It took me years to let someone care about me like a Mother would have, and to know that it’s ok to accept that love and care, even as an adult. I’m teaching Oliver the same thing. Independence is all well and good, but not when it deprives us of love in our lives. Being angry at them forever won’t make you feel better or more loved, only less so…”

Emma can’t help but look towards Oliver, seeing him nodding solemnly, his eyes glinting with unshed tears. Turning back to Danni, she sees her pain at being left alone echoed back at her, “They gave me up, sent me to another realm, left me alone…” her breath hitches and she bites her lip to keep the sobs in.

Danni leans into to her, hugging her tightly, “I know Emma, but do you know the big difference between your parents and mine?” Emma shakes her head slightly, already feeling the tears start to run down her face regardless of how hard she tries to hold them in, “Your parents said sorry, your parents are ecstatic to see you every single time you show up, your parents listen to you, hold you, show you affection, offer you help and support no matter what you need… They’re sorry Emma. They’re sorry and they love you dearly. Your Mom is so protective of you she would risk Regina’s wrath over and over,” Emma and Danni both snort at that. Regina rolls her eyes even as she acknowledges the truth in it. She gathers the boys and herds them out of the sitting room, giving them both some privacy. “Emma, it’s time to forgive them and accept their love…” 

Dropping to her knees, taking Danni with her as she’s still wrapped up in her embrace, Emma gives in and sobs. Every heartbreak and moment of despair in her childhood is regurgitated by the force of her sobs, wails of anguish ripping each of them out of her throat. Tears fall in a torrent as she finally allows her inner child to vent every ounce of her pain. Clinging onto Danni like she’s her lifeline, Emma finally lets go and allows it to hurt. The loneliness, the fear of never being good enough, the shattered hope every time a child’s parents turned up and hers never did, finding out she was abandoned because she had a destiny she never even wanted, finding out her parents did all that to her even though they loved her. That was the hardest part to wrap her head around. How could they love her and do that to her?

As if Danni could read her thoughts, she opened up again, stroking Emma’s head as she soothed her with words she didn’t even know she needed to hear.

“Puberty is hell for the most part, but that’s also the time most people find out their parents are only human. They start to break away, over a period of years, from this utter belief in their parents as masters of their universe. They start to see their flaws, understand that they make mistakes, that they aren’t all knowing and all powerful. It hurts, just like everything else about being a teenager and growing up. But when your childhood itself was messed up? When your damaged on the inside? That process gets twisted, warped, because we never develop that belief in ourselves, so we have to keep our parents on a pedestal for longer, because if we’re not the bad ones, then they must be, right? And, how can we survive our childhood knowing that? So, we never move forward, never grow up, and that pedestal keeps getting taller and more unrealistic. Until one day, we open our eyes and see, and they fall. When they fall that far, that suddenly, it hurts like hell… more than it would of have had we gone through it as a teenager… but its ok Emma, it’s natural, and now you can move past it, past their flaws, and see the good that lies beneath…”

Danni continues to hold her, gently rocking her. Emma can feel each slow, deep breath she takes where her cheek is pressed against her breastbone. Concentrating on her own breathing, she tries to calm down. With each inhale, she feels a little more relaxed, a little more at peace. With each exhale, she lets a little more of her hurt slip away, a little more of her anger fades. Eventually she looks up at Danni to find her smiling softly at her, her eyes bright with her own tears. Normally Emma would feel embarrassed at sobbing in front of someone she doesn’t know well. Danni doesn’t feel like a stranger though, she feels like family. Cupping her cheek, Emma smiles back, “You’re better than the cricket at this you know, you should go into business as a shrink.”

Danni laughs out loud, squeezing Emma one more time before climbing laboriously to her feet, her ankles and feet slightly numb from sitting still for so long, “Yeah, but then who would run the distance learning college I have planned?”

Emma rises as well, staring at her incredulously, “College?”

Danni looks sheepish, “Ah, yes well. I haven’t actually had the chance to run it by Regina yet, but yeah. All the young people here are aging now, soon they’ll be struggling with what to do with themselves after high school. So, as Ollie needs to finish his degree and I’m qualified to teach a few different subjects, we thought, why not?”

“It’s a brilliant idea,” Emma gushes, “Regina will love it! And I promise not to blab until you tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Regina asks, sauntering back in. Since she had heard laughter she assumed the privacy requirement was over, now she couldn’t help but be curious as to what Danni was keeping from her. Old habits die hard.

Looking a tad guilty but happy, Danni smiles winningly at her, scooping her into her arms for a quick kiss, “Ollie and I were planning on telling you tonight, over dinner. You’ll love it” she promises.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina is about to probe further, not being known for her patience, when Emma buts in, “Regina, will you come with me to my Mom’s? I know you and her clash sometimes, but I need you with me too if I’m going to try this, you’re my family too…” she pleads.

Although not looking forward to another sparring match with Snow, Regina can’t resist Emma’s puppy dog eyes any more than she can resist Henry’s. It must be hereditary. Danni grins in triumph, winking at Regina before going to find the boys. Before too long, all of them are trooping out of the mansion on their way to Snow and David’s loft. All of them excited at the prospect of breaking the curse. One of them with fear in their heart as well. What if she failed?

 

**********

 

Snow’s eyes opened wide upon seeing a horde of people gathered in the corridor, glimpsing Regina hovering in the background her startled look turns to shock, opening her mouth she was about to ask what the hell was going on when Emma grips her by the elbows, swinging her to face her.

“Mum, we think we might have a way to lift the curse. Well, Regina had the idea and talked me into it, along with Danni. But, it depends a lot on how you feel about me… and… well, how I feel about you. I’m so scared it won’t work and I’ll get your hopes up…” she babbled so fast Snow had trouble keeping up. She definitely heard her say whose idea it was though. Looking over at Regina, she tried to gauge what was going on behind those eyes.

Rolling her eyes Regina turned to Emma, “Well done Miss Swan, telling your mother it was my idea has just sunk this before we even know if it could have swum…” she snapped.

Henry pushes through the throng of people, “Grandma, I know you blame my Mom for what happened to you and Grandpa, but that wasn’t her. I’ve seen her researching every day trying to find a way to save you both. I really think this will work. Please, for me, give it a chance?” he pleads.

Snow looks at Emma and Henry. Taking a breath, she gestures for everyone to go inside. As Regina draws level with her she puts her arm out, “Can I have a moment with you?” Snow notices how Danni immediately stops and looks back, waiting to see if Regina wanted her to stay. It reminded her so much of how solicitous David was that, for a moment, she felt her heart stutter. Regina gave Danni a small smile and nodded, and she carried on into the loft whilst Regina crossed to the wall and leant against it. Arms folded and a neutral expression on her face.

“I wanted to say sorry,” Snow felt a burst of satisfaction at the surprise that took over Regina’s face, “for taking out my anger at what the Evil Queen did on you. It’s been hard Regina, so hard. I’ve tried to not show it. To be strong, get on with things, with Neal and everything,” taking a moment to compose herself, Snow walks over to Regina and looks right at her. “But, I know it wasn’t you, and I know that now you’re whole again that doesn’t mean you’ll be Evil. I took out my frustration and fear on you, and I’m sorry.”

Snow sees Regina’s throat move, as if she was swallowing down her first retort. She smiles wryly and Regina lets out an abrupt laugh along with a sigh. “Thank you Snow. I appreciate your apology. Now can we get on with this experiment before Emma thinks I’ve turned you into a toad?” Sweeping her hand out in the direction of the door, she raises one eyebrow expectantly. 

“I know you won’t believe this Regina,” Snow chuckles, “but I have missed you.” Leaning up she brushes a quick kiss against Regina’s cheek, bustling back into the loft before she can see Regina hold a hand to her face, eyes closed for a second, before she shakes herself and follows her inside.

 

**********

 

Emma paced up and down as she explained their idea to her Mum. Snow listened patiently to Regina and Danni fumble through what it meant to be lost and found in adulthood, what that meant for her and Emma. When she eventually got it, she flung herself into Emma’s arms, reassuring her of her love and how sorry she was that she had hurt her so badly, both of them breaking down in tears. Regina felt incredibly awkward at being witness to her meltdown. Right up until she found herself being squished on the sofa between two happy boys, and one happy woman hugging her from her vantage point behind her, “You’re turning me into a sappy idiot, just so you know,” she glared at each of them individually, eventually giving in and smiling when all of them just grinned back at her.

After Emma and Snow calmed down, they both moved over to the bed where David lay, oblivious. Regina stood beside them both, nervously wringing her hands. The boys and Danni stayed seated, giving them space but anxiously looking on from the sitting room.

“Snow, you need to be the one asleep as it’s your heart that’s cursed.” She prompted.

Snow and Emma hug tightly for a moment before Snow lays down next to her husband. She pauses to look around at her mismatched family. Holding her hand out to Emma, she pulls her down beside her. Holding her face she tries to ease the tension she can see running through her daughter, “Emma, no matter what happens, there’s no pressure here. I love you so much! Your father loves you very much too. Even if this doesn’t work, we will still love you forever, you are our daughter!” she states as firmly as she can, staring into Emma’s eyes, trying to convince her with her intensity. Smiling through her tears, Emma nods and hugs her one last time. Letting go slowly, Snow sinks down onto the mattress. Staring at her True Love’s face for a minute, she wishes with all her heart that the next time she gazes at him, his eyes will be looking straight back at her. Leaning down, she presses a tender kiss to his lips, and sinks into a fiery sleep.

Emma just sits there, looking down at her mother as the rest of the gang fill her father in on the plan. She can feel it, she’s sure she can. The love her mother has for her, and the love she has for her in return. Not adult love. The fierce, unconditional, pure love a child has for their parent. The lost girl inside her is crying out for her parent’s love, and she’s determined not to stand in her way again. Feeling the bed sag behind her, a pair of strong arms encircle her. She hears her father, his voice strong and steady as always, “Emma, we love you sweetheart. I get that you want to try, but there’s no pressure here honey, we’ll always love you, no matter what.”

Hearing these words fall from her father’s lips, so like the ones her mother had only just spoken, affirmed their love for her in her heart. Crying again, this time at the realisation that she had parents who were here for her now, and that they loved her unconditionally, she lunges forward and kisses her mother’s forehead. Not even opening her eyes to see if it worked until she hears the collective gasp of everyone around her and feels the rush of magic.

 

***********

 

As the ring of light pulses past them, Danni’s mouth drops open in awe, “Is that what ours looked like when we did it?” she whispers to Regina.

Regina whispers back, “Ours was brighter.”

“Always so competitive,” Danni rolls her eyes and the boys laugh along with her. 

Everyone goes quiet as they see Snow sit up and grab Emma in a bear hug, saying thank you over and over again, even as she stares over her shoulder at David, frozen where he stands staring back at her.

Emma pulls away and goes to stand with the rest of her family, realising that Snow and David only have eyes for each other as they run into each other’s arms.

“Aaand…. that’s our cue to give them some time to get reacquainted,” Danni quips.

“Don’t go far,” Snow pulls away from David for just a second, “We’ll be celebrating with you all later…” Snow winks.

Emma’s face screws up in disgust “Eew…Mum!”

“Oh, relax Emma. They’ll probably just spew sweet nothings at each other for hours.” Regina snarks, making everyone but Snow and Emma laugh all over again.

 

*********

 

Emma goes to find Hook to tell him the good news and Regina, Danni and the boys spend the afternoon hunting for crabs in little rockpools down by the beach, throwing sticks for Ronan. As the light fades from afternoon to dusk, Regina and Danni settle against a fallen log, Regina curled up against Danni’s side. She feels happy and content, but for one nagging thought. She’d had to bite her lip many times throughout the day, considering it neither the time or the place to share; besides the fact that she hated even admitting she had insecurities, let alone talking about them. Feeling Danni shift against her, she feels warm breath against her ear as she murmurs, “Sweetheart, I’ve given you time to wallow, but I’m starting to worry. Feel like talking to me about it yet?”

Danni can feel Regina tense up, pressed against her as she is, “I won’t judge you Regina. We promised to try and be honest, but if you can’t talk about it yet, I’ll wait. Whenever you’re ready, I’m always here.”

Making eye contact, Regina finds her courage in the steady hazel eyes that always reassure her. “That’s part of the problem. You came here and fell in love with someone who you didn’t really know. You didn’t know about the town, that I can’t leave, that I was half a person when you met me. What can I offer you here? How do you know you’ll still love who I am now?”

Danni smiles lovingly at her, caressing her back with one hand and kissing her forehead gently, “When are you going to believe me when I say I love _all_ of you Ms Mills? I love sweet, caring, kind, loving Regina Mills. And I love sassy, passionate, fiery, fierce Regina Mills. I loved both parts of you then, and I love both parts of you now,” Danni pauses to catch a tear that Regina hadn’t even noticed with her forefinger, kissing her softly until she relaxes against her again, “and as for what can you offer me, I was going to say… Can I offer you a further education proposal, with a wide range of academic and vocational courses designed to fulfil the needs of the town and your aging teenage generation?” she smirks at Regina’s expression, “I reckon that’ll keep us all out of trouble…” she winks.

Regina leans back in her arms, staring up at her, “You’ve got it all figured out, haven’t you…” she muses.

“Pretty much,” Danni retorts smugly. 

Laughing, they snuggle together, watching the boys chase Ronan. Sharing kisses and sweet nothings. Bliss, thinks Regina. As they gather their shoes to walk home, Regina suddenly doubles over in pain. Danni flies to her side, panicked, “Regina? What is it? What’s wrong?” she begs.

“I don’t know,” Regina pants, “I’ve got pain in my abdomen, I feel… I don’t know, something feels strange. Don’t scare the boys, just say we’re poofing home and we’ll meet them there.”

Trying to hide how worried she is, Danni calls to the boys, hoping her voice doesn’t give her away. In the next second, they are in Regina’s room and Danni is left standing there helplessly as Regina dashes into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Danni paces fruitlessly up and down outside the door, watching the minute hand slowly creep around the face of the clock, her anxiety growing with every second that passes.

Eventually, Danni can’t stand the waiting any longer, “Regina? Please, I’m going crazy out here! What’s wrong?”

The door latch clicks and Regina emerges slowly, her face pale.

“What? For God’s sake Regina, what’s wrong?” Moving closer, Danni can see Regina doesn’t look scared. She looks shell-shocked, yes, but not scared.

“I got my period… Oh my God, Danni, you didn’t just put me back together with that kiss! You undid the effect of the sterility potion I took when I was eighteen… I can have babies again!” Regina launches herself into her arms, kissing her over and over. Danni can’t help but laugh as it sinks in, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman quite so happy to get her period before,” she chuckles. Regina pulls away, her eyes full of wonder, and laughs with her.

When Danni stops laughing and looks at her with a serious expression, Regina raises her eyebrow at her, curious as to her change in mood.

“You do realise I’d like you to marry me before we think about children, right?”

“Danni?” Regina pleads with her to reaffirm what she thinks she just heard, her voice breaking slightly. 

“Yes,” Danni states, grinning, “You heard me right. I didn’t have it planned in my head quite like this, but… Regina Mills, will you marry me?”

The biggest, most beatific smile spread across Regina’s face, her eyes shining with love and hope. Through a voice laden with tears of happiness, she manages to get out a single word before kissing the life out of her True Love…

_“Yes!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and feedback are gratefully received and always responded to dear readers ;) x


End file.
